politiquewikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Candidature de Marine Le Pen de 2017
arr., Paris |Personnel = - |Dépenses = 12 millions d'euros prévusPourquoi Marine Le Pen peine à financer sa campagne |Slogan = Au nom du peuple }} La campagne présidentielle de Marine Le Pen de 2017 est annoncée le 8 février 2016. Elle est la première personnalité à annoncer sa candidature à l'élection présidentielle de 2017 en dehors des candidats à la primaire des Républicains qui désignera le candidat présidentiel de la droite et du centre. Elle considère que « les grandes idées qu'elle défend sont majoritaires dans le pays »Pourquoi Marine Le Pen peine à financer sa campagne. Présagée à 25% au moins dans les sondages, elle est unanimement annoncée qualifiée pour le second tour, qu'elle perdrait toutefois largement avec des scores aux alentours de 40%. Ce serait la seconde fois qu'un candidat du Front national se qualifie pour le second tour après Jean-Marie Le Pen à l'élection présidentielle de 2002. Contexte Depuis qu'elle a été élue présidente du Front national en janvier 2011, Marine Le Pen s'est imposée comme une personnalité de premier plan de la vie politique française. Sa côte de popularité personnelle et les intentions de vote en faveur de son parti ont significativement augmenté. En 2012, elle récolte 17,90% des votes à l'élection présidentielle, s'établissant en troisième position derrière le futur vainqueur François Hollande et le président sortant Nicolas Sarkozy, avec un nombre de voix record dans l'Histoire du mouvement. Par la suite, le FN progresse presque inexorablement dans les élections intermédiaires en faisant élire quatre parlementaires ou en décrochant une dizaine de mairies, mais surtout en arrivant en tête des élections européennes de 2014, brisant pour la première fois depuis des décennies la bipolarisation politique française entre la droite et la gauche. Ce succès s'explique en partie par la stratégie de "dédiabolisation" qu'elle a initié, visant à revisiter l'image publique du Front national afin de le normaliser et de le rendre présentable pour de futurs électeurs éventuels. Ce travail passe par l'assouplissement du programme sur les questions de mœurs, la priorité donnée dans le discours aux questions économiques et européennes, la rupture avec l'extrême-droite historique et l'exclusion de membres aux propos et actes pouvant être qualifiés de racistes, d'antisémites, de négationnistes, d'homophobes, etc. Cette stratégie a été variablement accueillie, certains considérant qu'il s'agit d'une évolution à prendre en compte, d'autres dénonçant une modification de façade ou considérant qu'il rend le FN plus dangereux du fait de sa popularité nouvelle. Pourtant, dans l'ensemble de l'opinion public, la progression se limite à environ 30% de Français fin 2016, 70% rejetant plus ou moins le parti et sa présidente. Ce fait semble resurgir lors des élections régionales de décembre 2015 où aucune région n'est remportée malgré des espoirs et des hypothèses crédibles, mettant en lumière les carences persistantes : mauvaise image globale, absence d'alliances et donc de réserves de voix au second tour, programme économique contesté, dérapages verbaux persistants. Un séminaire se tient début février 2016 pour évaluer la situation et travailler les positions du mouvement. La candidature de Marine Le Pen apparaît comme une évidence, y compris par la principale intéressée qui l'évoque à plusieurs reprises auparavant, d'autant plus que les sondages annoncent tous sa présence au second tour. La plupart l'annoncent même en tête du premier tour sauf si Alain Juppé porte les couleurs de la droite et du centre. Dans l'optique de sa préparation, Marine Le Pen choisit de se retirer médiatiquement pour l'année 2016 et de se consacrer à des rencontres de terrain avec les Français, afin d'obtenir une stature présidentiable également. Elle retranscrit ces visites sur un nouveau blog, Carnets d'espérance, dont le but semble être de dépolitiser son image en écartant le logo du parti et en mettant en scène Marine Le Pen dans sa vie personnelle. Depuis plusieurs années, le FN a lancé plusieurs collectifs thématiques (petits patrons, enseignants, étudiants, culture, écologie,...). Une nouvelle affiche dévoilée début 2016 montre le visage de Marine Le Pen dans un paysage champêtre avec le slogan "La France apaisée"Marine Le Pen lance un blog plus intime mais pas moins politiqueSur son blog, Marine Le Pen évince le logo du FN pour adoucir son imageComment Marine Le Pen cherche à « humaniser son image ». Damien Guttierez, conseiller départemental du Var, est suspendu en novembre 2015 pour deux ans après qu'il a fait savoir sa volonté d'être candidat à la présidence du Front national pour le prochain congrès prévu en 2017, en même temps qu'il a sévèrement critiqué dans une interview plusieurs aspects comme le programme économique, l'amateurisme du personnel ou l'affairisme possibleUn jeune «frondeur» FN veut remplacer Marine Le Pen. Campagne Annonce Le lundi 8 février 2016, invitée au journal de 20h00 de TF1 après le séminaire du week-end, Marine Le Pen annonce officiellement sa candidature à l'élection présidentielle de 2017. Elle se présente comme "la candidate de la vérité même si elle est difficile à dire et difficile à entendre". Elle déclare aussi assumer l'entièreté de son programme malgré les critiques dont il a pu faire l'objet y compris au sein de son partiMarine Le Pen sur TF1. 2016 Elle devient en mars 2016 la personnalité politique française la plus suivie sur Facebook avec 958 000 utilisateurs, détrônant Nicolas Sarkozy à 957 000, et s'en félicite dans un messageMarine Le Pen bat des records sur Facebook et s'en félicite. La visite d'une semaine qu'elle fait au Québec en mars 2016 tourne au fiasco : aucune personnalité politique ne souhaite la recevoir, ses réservations hôtelières sont annulées sous la pression de manifestants, comme le sont ses visites prévues en entreprises suite à l'intervention du gouvernement même. Elle donne de nombreux entretiens aux médias (l'un d'eux pour Radio-Canada qui se déroule mal du fait de la journaliste n'est pas diffusé). Son ancien conseiller géopolitique Aymeric Chauprade commente : « Quand on emporte dans ses bagages son arrogance et son inculture internationales, on ne récolte que le mépris en retour. Tout cela préfigure ce que serait l’amateurisme du FN au pouvoir : la vulgarité et l’inculture de Trump ». Un sondage démontre que 69% des Français pensent qu'elle représenterait mal la France à l'international comme présidenteLa visite de Marine Le Pen au Canada vire au fiascoAymeric Chauprade, ancien conseiller de Marine Le Pen, estime que sur l'international, le FN c'est "la vulgarité et l’inculture de Trump"Tendre le micro à MarineFRONT NATIONAL: VICTOIRE DE MARINE LE PEN AU QUÉBECPour 69% des Français, Marine Le Pen ne représenterait pas bien la France si elle était élue présidenteAnne-Marie Dussault de Radio-Canada : Victime ou participante consciente et consentante ???. Le 24 mai 2016, Florian Philippot affirme que Marine Le Pen a acquit à ce jour entre 440 et 450 parrainages, preuve que les blocages d'hier sur cette question sont révolusPhilippot annonce que le FN a "déjà quasiment" ses 500 parrainages pour 2017. Lors de sa rentrée politique de septembre 2016, les Estivales de Marine Le Pen, elle dévoile son nouveau slogan : Au nom du peuple. Une association lyonnaise fondée en 2013 portant le même nom porte plainte mais le tribunal de grande instance de Paris estime, dans son jugement rendu le 15 décembre 2016, qu'il n'existe pas de confusion pour le public. Le parti est donc autorisé à le conserverLyon: Le FN peut continuer à utiliser le nom «Au nom du peuple». Son portrait apolitique d'une vingtaine de minutes dans Une ambition intime que diffuse M6, comme sept autres candidats, suscite des commentaires contradictoires. Plusieurs journalistes reprochent à Karine Le Marchand de contribuer à banaliser son invitée. Marine Le Pen elle-même n'a pas accepté au premier abord : « J'étais extrêmement réticente, car je craignais de tomber dans un piège .... Elle m'a exprimé son souhait d'être neutre. J'aurais pu ne pas la croire, mais je me suis fiée à mon instinct. C'est la femme qui m'a convaincue plus que l'émission ». La diffusion le 9 octobre permet à Marine Le Pen d'établir un record d'audience sur ses concurrents avec 4 millions de téléspectateurs pour une moyenne de 3 millions malgré le passage de Nicolas Sarkozy, Arnaud Montebourg et Bruno Le Maire avant elle"Une ambition intime" : Marine Le Pen "craignait de tomber dans un piège"Une ambition intime : Karine Le Marchand critiquée pour avoir interviewé Marine Le Pen, elle répond !Une ambition intime : audiences au plus haut pour Marine Le Pen à 4 millions de téléspectateurs, M6 devance TF1. Son quartier général de campagne, rue Faubourg-Saint-Honoré près de l'Élysée, est inauguré fin novembre et l'occasion est donnée de dévoiler le symbole de la campagne : une rose bleue. La tige, fine comme une épée et dépourvue de rose (« nous les avons laissées aux socialistes »), est glissée entre les mots « Marine » et « Présidente ». « Cette rose bleue, c'est le symbole de la capacité du peuple à rendre possible ce que les élites disent impossibles » dit-elle. Les observateurs notent la disparition de la flamme historique du Front national et du nom Le Pen. Le slogan La France apaisée a été remplacé par Au nom du peupleVu d’Allemagne. Le Front national, affûté comme jamais. Elle réalise plusieurs déplacements en Outre-mer en fin d'année : à La Réunion (27-30 novembre)Retrouvez le reportage sur mon déplacement à #LaRéunion, à Mayotte (30 novembre-1er décembre)Après plusieurs jours passés sur l'île de #LaRéunion, je viens d'arriver à #Mayotte. et en Guyane (15-17 décembre)Retrouvez le reportage complet sur mon déplacement en #Guyane : . En revanche, elle ne peut se rendre en Guadeloupe et en Martinique, sachant l'hostilité qu'elle rencontrerait sur place. Un comité d'artistes, d'élus locaux et de syndicaliste se forme en janvier en Guadeloupe pour dissuader une visite prévue en marsUnanimité contre Marine Le Pen. Afin d'élaborer son programme présidentiel, le Front national crée plusieurs collectifs dédiés à des thèmes, souvent éloignés de ses sujets de prédilections, qui doivent fournir des propositions que Marine Le Pen est libre de retenir ou d'écarter. Chaque travail de collectif est clôturé par un discours de la candidate dans une convention : collectif Racine le 22 septembreÀ partir de 15h, débutera la #ConventionMLP sur le thème de l'Ecole, collectif Protection animale le 11 octobreJ'assiste à notre #ConventionMLP sur le thème de la protection animale, collectif Senior le 20 octobreLe tout nouveau Collectif Séniors sera dynamique, tant ses champs de réflexion sont passionnants et larges, convention du collectif "La France, civilisation mondiale au XXI siècle" le 8 novembreSuivez en direct sur Facebook, aujourd'hui à 17h10, mon discours à notre #ConventionMLP "La France, civilisation mondiale au XXIe, collectif Nouvelle Écologie le 2 décembreRetrouvez le reportage sur notre cinquième #ConventionMLP, collectif Santé le 9 décembre et collectif Audace et du collectif Croissance bleue le 5 décembreSuivez en direct, vers 17h10, sur ma page Facebook mon intervention à l'issue de notre dernière #ConventionMLP *17-18 septembre : Estivales de Marine Le Pen (université d'été 2016)Ne manquez rien de nos Estivales ce week-end à #Fréjus ! *2 octobre : visite au salon de la Pologne à Hénin-Beaumont'étais ce dimanche au Salon de la #Pologne *3 octobre : entretien avec Steve King, représentant républicain de l'IowaÉchanges très intéressants avec SteveKingIA *7 octobre : visite du sommet de l'élevage de Cournon d'AuvergneJ'étais ce vendredi au #SommetElevage *18 novembre : visite du salon Planète PMEJe visite aujourd'hui le salon #PlanètePME *15 novembre : inauguration du collectif Banlieues patriotesJ'assiste à notre #ConventionMLP devant une salle pleine où les participants sont venus écouter les propositions *16 novembre : inauguration de L'Escale, QG de campagneJe réponds aux questions des journalistes venus nombreux à l'inauguration de L'Escale, notre local de campagne *18 novembre : visite du salon du Made in FranceJe visitais, vendredi dernier, le salon du #MIFexpo à la rencontre des entrepreneurs talentueux qui promeuvent le produire en France. *2 décembre : visite du Salon du Cheval à VillepinteJe visitais, ce vendredi à #Villepinte, le #SalonDuCheval *8 décembre : visite du marché de NoëlLongue vie au #MarchéDeNoël *4 janvier : vœux à la presse à L'EscaleJe présentais ce matin mes vœux à la presse pour cette année 2017 *6 janvier : déplacement dans deux villages de l'Eure pour évoquer les services publics et la ruralitéJe suis arrivée à Ecouis (Eure), et débute ma visite, consacrée à la ruralité et aux services publics, par la Maison des services au public *18 janvier : elle se rend à Forbach, terre électorale de Florian Philippot en Moselle, de 09h00 à 12h00 entre deux sessions au Parlement européen de Strasbourg, pour évoquer le made in France et défense des PME. Elle visite seulement une menuiserie dirigée par un conseiller régional FN et ne rencontre pas d'habitantsFrance: Marine Le Pen à Forbach, en territoire conquis. *21 janvier : sommet européen du groupe Europe des nations et des libertés avec le Vlams Belang, le FPÖ, la Ligue du Nord, le PVV et Frauke Petry de l'AfDMarine Le Pen ménage ses alliances avec l'extrême-droite européenne. *26 janvier : 1ère conférence présidentielle sur "La France durable"Conférence présidentielle n°1 : « La France durable » | Marine 2017 *27 janvier : déplacement dans le Nord : visite prévue au camp de de migrants de la Grande Synthe mais le maire écologiste la fait refouler, visite aux commerçants de Calais, visite de l'EHPAD public Dronsart à BouchainRetour sur mon déplacement à #GrandeSynthe et à #Calais où j'ai rendu visite aux commerçants qui souffrent de l'immigration clandestine :Plus Je visite l'EHPAD public Dronsart à Bouchain (Nord), où nos seniors bénéficient de toutes les attentions d'un personnel compétent et dévoué *29 janvier : visite à Hénin-Beaumont pour la cérémonie des vœux du maire FN Steeve BrioisJe suis aujourd'hui à #HéninBeaumont où j'assiste à la cérémonie des vœux de Steeve Briois, maire de la ville *1er février : visite du Salon des entrepreneursExcellent accueil au #SalonDesEntrepreneurs : la France est et doit rester un pays d'entrepreneurs et d'innovation ! *4-5 février : Assises présidentielles à Lyon *7 février : visites de trois commissariats dans l'Essonne après l'affaire Théo qui a mis en cause les forces de l'ordreDans plusieurs commissariats de l'Essonne, je suis venue apporter aujourd'hui mon soutien aux #policiers et écouter leur préoccupations.. *13 février : elle se déplace Nice pour se recueillir sur la Promenade des Anglais et visiter le marché où elle reçoit un accueil chaleureux en même temps qu'une cohue due à la présence nombreuse de la presse. Une fausse alerte à la bombe (en fait un journaliste qui avait oublié son pied de caméra dans son sac) est déclenchée pendant un quart d'heure, bloquant le passage. Elle enregistre deux entretiens à la radio (France Bleu et RTL). Elle se rend à l'avant-poste du pont Saint-Louis de Menton où elle abordera les questions d’immigration et de frontièreNice: Une alerte à la bombe en marge du déplacement de Marine Le Pen. *17 février : visite avec réunion publique à Clairvaux-les-Lacs (Jura)Je vous donne RDV à Clairvaux-les-Lacs, dans le #Jura, vendredi 17 février prochain à partir de 18h pour une réunion publique!. *22 février : visite d'un centre pénitencier à Meaux« Quelle politique carcérale ? » | Conférence de presse de Marine Le Pen à la prison de Meaux. *23 février : visite du Forum des Travaux publics organisé par la Fédération nationale des Travaux Publics (FNTP)Je visite à Paris le Forum des Travaux Publics, organisé par la FNTP, à la rencontre des professionnels et acteurs publics. *24 février : rencontre avec un agriculteur et meeting à Pierrelatte dans la DrômeJe visite aujourd'hui un producteur de lavandes dans la Drôme. Comme de nombreux producteurs, il est étouffé par les normes européennes !. *28 février : visite au salon de l'agricultureDébut de ma visite au #SIA2017 ! Je m'entretiens avec les professionnels de la filière laitière, durement touchée par la fin des quotas. *2 mars : conférence présidentielle sur le rôle de l'Etat dans l'économieLors de ma conférence présidentielle de ce soir, je développais ma vision du rôle que doit tenir l'Etat dans notre économie. *3 mars : rencontre sur place avec Pierre Bacqué, maire de Le Vaudoué et conseiller départemental de Seine-et-Marne, qui la parraine"C'est un honneur de recevoir le parrainage de M. Pierre Bacqué, Maire du Vaudoué, conseiller départemental de Seine-et-Marne." *4 mars : déplacement dans l'Aveyron avec rencontre avec un éleveur de Cambes et meeting à Rignac. Visite de la abbatiale Sainte-Foy de ConquesAuprès d'un éleveur bovin à Cambes dans l'#Aveyron : nous évoquons les difficultés rencontrées par les exploitations agricoles familiales.Pour nos grands-parents, pour nos parents, pour nos enfants : en avant ! Soyons fiers ! Vive la République, vive la France !"L'abbatiale Sainte-Foy de #Conques est une merveille de notre patrimoine immatériel. Merci au Maire de Conques pour cette visite émouvante. *6 mars : intervention avec François Fillon et Emmanuel Macron à un forum devant des patrons de TPE et PME organisé par la Confédération des Petites et Moyennes EntreprisesJ'interviens ce matin devant des dirigeants de TPE et PME à l'occasion du #DébatCPME2017, organisé par la CPMEnationale. *8 mars : Visite d'une chocolaterie à Chalezeule, près de Besançon dans le DoubsVisite d'une chocolaterie près de #Besançon : une belle entreprise d'artisanat français, dirigée par une femme ! *9 mars : visite d'une ferme à Lambersan puis meeting à Mirande dans le GersÀ #Loubersan, dans le #Gers, au sein d'une ferme familiale, je m'entretiens avec des éleveurs et des #agriculteurs en révolte contre l'UE.Réunion publique de Marine Le Pen à Mirande (32) I Marine 2017 *11 mars : meeting à ChateaurouxDiscours de Marine Le Pen à Châteauroux (11/03/2017) | Marine 2017 *13 mars : conférence présidentielle sur la citoyennetéMarine Le Pen sur Conference Presidentielle IV : La Citoyennete (13/03/2017) *15 mars : meeting à Saint-RaphaëlRéunion publique de Marine Le Pen à Saint-Raphaël (15/03/2017) | Marine 2017 *16 mars : déplacement dans le Var avec rencontre des journalistes et lecteurs de Var-Matin et visite du marché du Brusc à Six-Fours-les-PlageÀ l'occasion de ma venue dans le #Var, je rencontrais ce matin les journalistes et les lecteurs de Var_MatinJ'accompagne ce matin notre candidate MLP_officiel sur le marché du Brusc à Six-Fours-les-Plages, sous le soleil varois *18 mars : meeting à MetzMarine Le Pen en meeting à Metz (18/03/2017) I Marine 2017 *22 mars : représentée par David Rachline à l'Assemblée des maires de France (en déplacement au Tchad)Je représentais ce midi @MLP_officiel, actuellement en déplacement au Tchad, devant l'assemblée des Maires de France ! *26 mars : meeting à Lille Janvier thumb|left|200px Le jeudi 12 janvier, son porte-parole David Rachline confirme que Marine Le Pen est en déplacement de trois jours à New York mais l'ensemble du FN refuse de communiquer à ce sujet, arguant qu'il s'agit d'un déplacement privé. En fin d'après-midi, aux alentours de 17h00 heure française (le matin aux États-Unis), elle est repérée par des journalistes américains dans un restaurant de la Trump Tower avec Louis Aliot, en compagnie de deux hommes : Guido Lombardi, un homme d'affaire italo-américain servant d'intermédiaire entre les droites radicales des deux rives, proche de Donald Trump et résidant de la Trump Tower aux 62 et 63 étages, et Pierre Ceyrac, ancien député FN et ancien de la secte Moon. Le premier a organisé un cocktail chez lui entre Marine Le Pen et trente-cinq personnes, très sélectionnées, pouvant être banquiers, diplomates, travailleurs aux Nations Unies, habitants de la Trump Tower, et provenant d'Asie, d'Amérique du Nord, d'Europe, de Russie, d'Inde ou d'Israël, certains ayant exprimé depuis un certain temps l'envie de la rencontrer et de l'aider financièrement, notamment des Français. La conversation a porté sur son programme et la façon de l'aider. Le milliardaire et son entourage étaient informés de sa venue mais Lombardi ne lui a pas demandé de la rencontrer, bien qu'il se soit trouvé dans les murs toute la journée. Son porte-parole de Donald Trump le confirme auprès des médias. Steve Bannon a été informé par Lombardi : « Bannon m’a dit "Super, ne t’inquiète pas". Bannon m’a dit autre chose, mais je ne peut pas vous dire ce qu’il a dit. Disons qu’il a été positif ». L'équipe de transition n'a pas été informée. C'est Sam Levine, journaliste au Huffington Post, qui publie une photo de Marine Le Pen à la tour sur son compte Twitter, retweetée plus de 4 000 fois et reprise par des articles américains, français et étrangers (CNNFar-right French politician Le Pen sighted at Trump Tower, CNBCFrench right wing presidential candidate Marine Le Pen spotted at Trump Tower, BloombergFrance’s Le Pen Generates a Stir With Stops at Trump Tower, TimeFrench Politician Marine Le Pen Makes Appearance at Trump Tower, BBCFrance's Marine Le Pen seen in Trump Tower, The TelegraphMarine Le Pen visits Trump Tower in New York, The GuardianFrance's far-right leader Marine Le Pen seen at Trump Tower,...). Puis elle est allé déjeuner dans un restaurant à Manhattan. Elle s'est rendue à trois reprises dans la tourLouis Aliot sur BFM TV. Le lendemain, elle se rend à Washington D.C. avec Guido Lombardi pour rencontrer « des amis », dont Steve King, élu de l'IowaMarine Le Pen aperçue à la Trump Tower à New YorkA New York, l'étonnant compagnon de voyage de Marine Le PenQue faisait Marine Le Pen avec un ex-représentant de la secte Moon dans la Trump Tower ?Marine Le Pen : les coulisses de sa visite à la Trump TowerMarine Le Pen in Trump TowerMarine Le Pen à New York: quand Eric Trump appelle French MorningQUI EST GEORGE LOMBARDI, L’AMI DE TRUMP QUE MARINE LE PEN A RENCONTRÉ À NEW-YORK ?Pourquoi Marine Le Pen s'est rendue dans la Trump TowerExclusif : les dessous de la visite de Marine Le Pen à la Trump Tower à New York. Le 16 janvier, elle rencontre le ministre polonais des Affaires étrangères de passage à Paris, Witold Waszczykowski, dont le parti Droit et Justice partage son opposition à l'euro et à l'immigration de masse. Il estime cependant que la vision européenne de Marine Le Pen est néfaste pour son pays qui bénéficie grandement des aides financières de l'UEMarine Le Pen a rencontré le chef de la diplomatie polonaise. thumb|right|250px thumb|right|250px thumb|right|250px Le 21 janvier, lendemain de l'investiture de Donald Trump, la droite populiste européenne tient son « contre-sommet » au palais des congrès de Coblence en Allemagne devant plusieurs centaines de personnes, marquant le premier déplacement officiel de Marine Le Pen en Allemagne. Pour la première fois, la présidente de l'AfD Frauke Petry s'affiche publiquement la présidente du FN, bien qu'elles aient déjà déjeuné ensemble en privé à plusieurs reprises. Les deux partis exposaient leurs divergences auparavant, l'AfD étant plus dure sur l'islam et le FN moins libéral. Les autres participants sont Geert Wilders du PVV néerlandais, Matteo Salvini de la Ligue du Nord italienne, Harald Vilimsky du FPÖ autrichien, l'ex-UKIP Janice Atkinson, Michal Marusik du PKNP polonais, Laurentiu Rebega du PRU roumain, Tomio Okamura du LDD tchèque et Tom Van Grieken du Vlaams Belang flamand. La présence du FN aurait démangé une partie des cadres de l'AfD qui s'en est désolidarisée ainsi que Heinz-Christian Strache, le chef du FPÖ qui douterait de l'opportunité de s'afficher publiquement avec le FN, bien qu'il l'ait déjà fait par le passé. « Ce qu’il se passe en Grande-Bretagne est une catastrophe et nous devons dire que nous ne souhaitons pas que l’Autriche quitte l’UE ou sorte de la zone euro » dit au Monde un cadre du parti autrichien. Trois médias allemands ont été refusés par l'AfD qui déplore le traitement partial de leur action. Alors que des appels à contre-manifester sont lancés par des groupes de gauche et réunissent 3 000 personnes, une protection d'un millier de policiers est mobilisée. Comme le ministre luxembourgeois Jean Asselborn, le social-démocrate allemand Sigmar Gabriel devait y participer mais sa présence n'était pas du goût de certains activistes de gauche et la police l'a finalement exfiltré. Le calendrier se compose de discours des cinq chefs de partis, dont la première est Marine Le PenDiscours de Marine Le Pen - ENL à Koblenz en Allemagne (21.01.2017), d'une conférence intitulée « 2017, année des patriotes » et d'interventions. L'objectif est de défendre un modèle européen et un couple franco-allemands alternatifs dans le pays d'Angela Merkel, rendue responsable des difficultés migratoires du continent. La présidente du FN déclare en conférence que « 2016 a été l'année où le monde anglo-saxon s'est réveillé. 2017 sera, j'en suis sûre, l'année du réveil des peuples de l'Europe continentale ». Nicolas Lebourg, politologue spécialisé dans l'extrême-droite, analyse que « le FN se trouve à un carrefour idéologique en Europe : l’extrême droite qui veut se normaliser fait comme lui, et la droite qui se radicalise va vers le FN »Marine Le Pen va participer à un sommet des eurosceptiques à CoblenceAllemagne. Marine Le Pen trop « socialiste » pour l'AfD ?Janice Atkinson talks to RT InternationalGeheimtreffen des ENF: Marine Le Pen und Geert Wilders in MainzMarine Le Pen et l’international, un pari à double tranchantMarine Le Pen prédit une révolte électorale cette année en EuropeÀ Coblence, Marine Le Pen et ses alliés européens disent «Goodbye Angela!»A Coblence, Marine Le Pen tente le front européenA Coblence, l’extrême droite européenne refait le monde. Parallèlement, la campagne nationale souffre des annulations de visites en Dordogne, en Seine-et-Marne ou à MontbéliardMalgré son passage sur papier glacé, Marine Le Pen patine. Le 16 janvier 2017, le MEDEF réunie en conseil décide des invitations des candidats présidentiels pour qu'ils exposent leurs projets économiques. Celle de Marine Le Pen est une première pour le FN qui était jusqu'à présent boycotté par le grand patronat. En 2012, l'ancienne cheffe du syndicat Laurence Parisot s'était publiquement opposé à elle et avait publié un livre, Un piège bleu Marine, que certains avaient qualifié de "cadeau" fait à la candidate anti-système. Laurence Parisot critique la décision de Pierre Gattaz. Le FN la salue au contraire et dit espérer défaire des caricatures autour d'un programme que le MEDEF avait craint. Bernard Monot affirme même : « Le FN est l'ami de toutes les entreprises, du petit commerçant au géant français du CAC 40. Je rappelle que nous sommes de vrais libéraux, partisans sans ambiguïtés de l'économie de marché et de la libre entreprise. J'espère que cette rencontre sera l'occasion de rassurer les chefs d'entreprise »Le Medef ouvre ses portes à Marine Le Pen. Février Ses Assises présidentielles se tiennent à Lyon dans le week-end des 4 et 5 février, alors qu'Emmanuel Macron et Jean-Luc Mélenchon sont chacun venus dans la même ville au même moment pour la concurrencer. Les derniers sondages confirment sa première place avec 25% d'intentions de vote. Le 5, à 76 jours du premier tour et devant 5 000 personnes, Marine Le Pen lance officiellement sa campagne avec ce qui constitue son premier meeting depuis plus d'un an. L'ensemble du parti est présent et son discours est retransmis sur les chaînes d'information en continue. Elle y répète son engagement de « remettre la France en ordre en cinq ans » face à « la droite et la gauche du fric » après avoir dénoncé la mondialisation et le fondamentalisme islamique. Les 144 engagements qu'elle énonce dans son programme se fondent sur les deux piliers que son l'identité et la souveraineté. Tandis que son clip de campagne devient viral sur les réseaux sociaux en quelques heures, Marine Le Pen apparaît à la Une de nombreux journaux de la presse étrangère le lendemain, en Europe, aux États-Unis, et même à Hong KongLe Pen invite ses troupes à suivre «le fil rouge de l'intérêt national»“Vive la haine” : Marine Le Pen à Lyon et à la une de la presse étrangèrePrésidentielle : le clip de campagne de Marine Le Pen cartonne sur les réseaux sociaux. Le 9 février, elle est invitée de L'Émission politique de France 2 où elle débat avec Patrick Buisson et Najat Vallaud-Belkacem. Sa première grande émission de la campagne est un succès d'audience puisqu'elle dépasse allègrement les records de ses adversaires (alors candidats à la primaire) et affiche un taux d'adhésion également supérieur. Il s'agit même du meilleur score d'une émission politique pour la deuxième chaîne depuis la dernière présidentielle. Elle provoque toutefois des critiques en Israël en confirmant vouloir interdire la bi-nationalité extra-européenne (Russie exceptée)Marine Le Pen explose les records de "L'Émission politique"Front national. Restrictions sur la double nationalité : Le Pen fait réagir en Israël. Le 16 février, le tribunal administratif de Besançon annule la décision du maire indépendant de Clairvaux-les-Lacs, petite commune du Jura, qui avait annulé la tenue d'une réunion publique de Marine Le Pen en prétextant la sécurité après un recours du Front national. Il est également condamné à verser 1 000 euros à Marine Le Pen, au FN et à l'association de financement de la campagne chacun. La salle, d'une capacité de 600 places, avait été réservée au nom du représentant départemental du FN et le maire n'avait appris que la semaine même qu'il accueillerait la candidate, lui faisant craindre des débordements (son avocat s'attend à 200 ou 500 opposants)Besançon : le tribunal administratif autorise le meeting du Front National à Clairvaux-les-LacsProblème de salle dans le Jura pour Marine Le Pen. En déplacement au Liban les 20 et 21 février, elle visite à son arrivée le soir du 19 la ville millénaire de Jbeil, où elle est reçue par le maire Ziad Hawat qui lui a remis une plaque commémorative, puis participe à des agapes au restaurant Ishtar données par le chef du Parti de la paix, Roger Eddé. Le lendemain, après avoir déposé une gerbe à l'ambassade de France (en l'absence de l'ambassadeur) en mémoire des soldats morts pour la France au Liban, elle rencontre pour la première fois un chef d'État en exercice en la personne du président Michel Aoun au palais de Baabda. Elle s'entretient également avec le Premier ministre Saad Hariri au Grand Sérail et avec le ministre des Affaires étrangères Gibran Bassil, ainsi qu'avec des parlementaires francophones. Elle s'était déjà rendu à l'ambassade du Liban à Paris le 21 novembre dernier et y avait reçu semble-t'il un accueil chaleureux. Le lendemain, elle s'entretient avec les autorités religieuses - le patriarche maronite Mgr Béchara Raï et Samir Geagea, chef chrétien maronite des Forces libanaises (droite chrétienne) - et visite Beyrouth. Elle annule sa rencontre avec le moufti de Beyrouth Abdel Latif Deriane par refus de porter le voile : « La plus haute autorité sunnite du monde n'avait pas eu cette exigence, par conséquent je n'ai aucune raison de... Mais ce n'est pas grave, vous transmettrez au grand mufti ma considération mais je ne me voilerai pas ». Sur place, sa visite entraîne des réactions contradictoires, entre opposition des uns et compréhension des autres. Elle nuance sa proposition d'interdire la double-nationalité aux extra-européens dans une interview à L'Orient-du-Jour en précisant que la mesure ne serait pas forcément rétroactive et que des accords bilatéraux pourraient exempter certains paysMarine Le Pen: au Liban, premier tête-à-tête avec un chef d'EtatAccueil très chaleureux à l'Ambassade du Liban pays ami de la FranceMarine Le Pen : Il pourrait y avoir des exceptions à la suppression de la double nationalitéA Beyrouth, Marine Le Pen plaide pour "resserrer" les liens franco-libanaisHariri met en garde Le Pen contre l'"amalgame" entre islam et terrorismeVisite de Le Pen : Les Libanais divisésMarine Le Pen refuse de se voiler et quitte Dar el-Fatwa sans rencontrer le mufti libanais. thumb|left|250px Le 25 février, veille de son meeting à Nantes, 14 policiers ont été blessés par des activistes lors de manifestations anti-Le Pen qui ont déraillé et conduit à de violentes incivilités et dégradations. Le lendemain, un bus de militants FN est attaqué par des activistes d'extrême-gauche avec des barres de fer pour certains qui assument au nom de la lutte contre le racisme et en précisant qu'ils visent au travers du FN les autres partis qui aideraient à sa banalisation. Au cours de son meeting, Marine Le Pen « veut dire publiquement aux fonctionnaires à qui un personnel politique aux abois demande d'utiliser les pouvoirs d'État pour surveiller les opposants ou organiser à leur encontre des persécutions, des coûts tordus ou des cabales d'État, de se garder de participer à de telles dérives. ... Ces fonctionnaires devront assumer le poids de ces actions illégales car elles sont totalement illégales ». Cette déclaration, venue après une mise en cause de sa personne dans plusieurs affaires, provoque des réactions de la part des syndicats de juges et de policier, du président Hollande et de son Premier ministre Bernard Cazeneuve, ainsi que de ses adversaires politiquesVisée par la justice, Marine Le Pen se pose en cible du « système ». Le 27 février, elle se rend au Mont-Saint-Michel où elle « lance un appel a l'unité des Français pour suivre cette belle et grande aventure qui s'appelle la France », là où « bat le cœur de la France » menacée par « un double totalitarisme, le totalitarisme islamiste et le totalitarisme mondialiste et financier »Marine Le Pen lance "un appel à l'unité des Français". Mars En visite au Tchad les 21 et 22 mars, la candidate du FN s'entretient avec le président Idriss Déby et prononce un discours devant des membres de la représentation nationale. Elle rencontre le lendemain des soldats de l'opération Barkhane puis tient une conférence de presse. A plusieurs reprises, elle souligne sa convergence de vue avec le président tchadien sur le franc CFA et dit vouloir en finir avec la Françafrique. De retour en France, elle est invitée de la matinale de Jean-Jacques Bourdin le 23 mars sur BFM TV-RMC puis reprend l'avion à destination de Moscou pour une visite à l'invitation de Viatcheslav Volodine, président de la commission des Affaires étrangères de la Douma, la chambre basse du parlement russe. Celui-ci explique que son quatrième déplacement en Russie depuis 2011 porte sur la lutte contre le terrorisme et les relations franco-russes. Après avoir participé à une session de travail de la commission et s'être entretenu avec son président, elle est reçue au Kremlin par Vladimir Poutine en présence de la presse russe uniquement. La rencontre d'une heure et demi n'est au programme d'aucun de leurs agendas mais expose la convergence de vues des deux interlocuteurs sur les questions internationales comme le terrorisme islamique, la guerre en Syrie, la déstabilisation en Afrique du Nord, la crise ukrainienne et les sanctions européennes auxquelles elle s'oppose. « Nous ne voulons en aucune façon influencer les événements en cours élections, mais nous nous réservons le droit de communiquer avec les représentants de toutes les forces politiques du pays, ainsi que le font nos partenaires en Europe et aux États-Unis », explique le président russe. Il se dit « très heureux de voir » son interlocutrice et ajoute : « Bien sûr, il sera intéressant d’échanger nos points de vue sur le développement de nos relations bilatérales et sur la situation qui se crée en Europe. ... Je sais que vous représentez un spectre politique en Europe qui croît rapidement ». Peut-être pour souligner ces faveurs, le site de la présidence met en ligne des photos de la rencontre mais aussi de Marine Le Pen marchant sur la Place Rouge et visitant l'église des Douze-Apôtres dans l'enceinte du Kremlin. Alexey Tarkhanov, correspondant de Kommersant, considère plutôt que Vladimir Poutine a voulu répondre à François Hollande par cette rencontre, après deux camouflets français à la Russie (refus de vente des mistrals et décommande d'une visite à Paris pour l'inauguration d'un centre culturel russe). « Marine Le Pen, promet la France éternelle et cela touche beaucoup en Russie. Nous pensons qu’elle nous rend notre France » dit-il pour expliquer la bienveillance de la Russie à l'égard de la candidate frontisteMeeting with Marine Le PenMarine Le Pen reçue par Vladimir Poutine à MoscouVladimir Putin meets French far-right candidate Marine Le Pen in MoscowFrance's Marine Le Pen urges end to Russia sanctionsPutin empfängt Le Pen in MoskauPutin se reúne con Le Pen y niega que Rusia quiera influir en eleccionesVladimir Putin 'wished Marine Le Pen good luck' in surprise Kremlin meeting'She is a fast-growing force in Europe' Marine Le Pen meets with Putin on Moscow visitVu de Russie. Visite de Le Pen : “Poutine prend sa revanche sur Hollande”. Après Metz le 16 mars, Marine Le Pen tient un autre grand meeting à Lille le 26 devant 4 500 personnes. Elle vante son « patriotisme » qu'elle oppose au « système » incarné par ses deux principaux concurrents. Le discours est principalement axé sur la défense de l'identité française en évoquant « la fierté de notre histoire, fierté de ce que nous sommes, fierté de ce que nous laisserons à nos enfants », avant d'assurer que « la France va faire son grand retour »À Lille, Le Pen promet le « grand retour de la France ». Au cours de la semaine du 27 mars au 2 avril, elle parcours la France de l'Ouest en commençant par Sables d'Olonnes, en Vendée, où elle tient un meeting. Son hommage à Philippe de Villiers est relevé par Le Monde. Le lendemain, elle se rend à l'invitation du MEDEF pour présenter ses mesures et répondre à des questions d'intervenants comme d'autres candidats, mais c'est une première pour le FN, bien que Pierre Gattaz déplore son programme incohérent. Elle se rend ensuite en Bretagne le jeudi et le vendredi où elle rencontre pêcheurs et agriculteurs sur cette terre qu'elle juge être désormais une terre et plus de mission. Le jeudi matin, elle avait pris la parole au Grand Oral de la FNSEA à Brest comme sept autres candidats. Elle passe par Pordic et Concarneau, avec entre-temps un meeting dans une grange à La Trinité-Porhoët, puis se rend à Erquy où elle tient une conférence de presse. Enfin, elle tient un grand meeting devant 2 000 personnes à Bordeaux le dimanche, après de nouvelles manifestations syndicales un peu plus tôt (700 personnes et 10 interpellations). Outre sa charge contre les médias qu'elle accuse de partialité, elle dénonce François Fillon et appelle ses électeurs à se détourner de lui, et lance un appel à la jeunesse. De l'avis d'Olivier Faye, chargé de son suivi pour Le Monde, cette semaine dans l'Ouest illustre une stratégie de sape de l'électorat des Républicains en vue d'un second tour face à Emmanuel Macron, alors que le candidat LR ciblerait plutôt l'ancien ministre dans ses proposMarine Le Pen tente de séduire le monde agricole depuis une ferme bretonneCongrès de la FNSEA : Macron l'équilibriste, Fillon le professeurMeeting de Bordeaux (chaîne officielle "Marine 2017")A Bordeaux, Marine Le Pen travaille sa stratégie de second tourLa manifestation contre Marine Le Pen à Bordeaux se termine par des heurts et des interpellations. Avril A partir du mois d'avril, les commentateurs observent un ralentissement dans la campagne de Marine Le Pen. Les sondages la situent désormais à des scores compris entre 20% et 25%, au même niveau q'Emmanuel Macron, parfois derrière lui, tandis que François Fillon se maintient et que Jean-Luc Mélenchon entame une remontée inattendue qui place les quatre favoris dans la marge d'erreur à la mi-avril. La presse y voit le résultat de ses prestations dans les deux débats, jugées inégales, en particulier au second lors duquel Philippe Poutou a reproché l'affairisme entourant LR et le FN dans une séquence devenue virale. De plus, la présence des onze candidats à fait apparaître d'autres discours revendiqués eurosceptiques et/ou anti-système. Aux yeux d'Éric Zemmour du Figaro, la raison se trouve également dans l'absence de marque imprimée par elle dans la campagne malgré un contexte porteur (Brexit, Trump, crise des migrants, attentats à Londres, Saint-Pétersbourg et Stockholm). Un ancien collaborateur soutient anonymement cette hypothèse dans Marianne : « Elle fait une campagne trop classique. Il n’y a pas de colonne vertébrale, pas d’axe fort, on ne retient pas un message en particulier ». De plus, elle réveille les soupçons autour d'un conflit qui l'opposerait à sa nièce en la décrivant comme trop « raide » et « inexpérimentée » à Femmes actuelles. Des membres de l'entourage estiment qu'il s'agit d'une faute car elle critique la députée, pourtant populaire dans un certain électorat de droite, au moment où elle délaisse les thèmes socio-économiques au profit de l'identité et de l'immigration pour attirer à elle l'électorat fuyant de François Fillon depuis les révélations du Canard enchaîné. Ce même journal écrit que Marion Maréchal-Le Pen songerait à ne pas se représenter en juin. La polémique dure jusqu'au démenti public de la députée. « ... les autres candidats sont nuls. Le vote Marine est un vote par défaut. Elle n’a développé aucune ligne claire » pense un proche de l'élue. Marianne parle d'une campagne « sans tonus », « qui manque de souffle et d'aspérité ». Libération considère aussi qu'elle délivre un discours « sans surprise » dans son meeting de Arcis-sur-Aube le 11 avrilDébat présidentiel : un mauvais moment pour Marine Le PenÉric Zemmour : "Marine Le Pen finit là où elle a commencé"Présidentielle : Marine Le Pen, une pénible fin de campagneMarine Le Pen : petites salles et grands espoirs. Le 7 avril, elle s'étonne du bombardement ordonnée par Donald Trump en Syrie pour répondre à une attaque chimique imputée au régime de Bachar el-Assad, jugeant l'intervention contraire aux promesses de campagne isolationnistes du candidat qu'elle avait soutenu. En visite de façon impromptue à la Foire du Trône à Paris le 7 avril, Marine Le Pen reçoit un accueil chaleureux et promet de rattacher les forains au ministère de la Culture comme ils le demandent (et plus au Commerce) et de supprimer le régime social des indépendants (RSI)Marine Le Pen en terrain conquis à la Foire du TrôneMarine Le Pen flirte avec les forains, entre deux tours de manèges à la Foire du trôneMarine Le Pen "étonnée" de la réaction de Trump, Marion Maréchal "déçue". Le samedi 8, elle se rend à Ajaccio pour y tenir meeting, alors qu'un sondage local la place en première position à 29% devant François Fillon à 21%, après sa bonne performance de 2012 où elle avait talonné Nicolas Sarkozy avec 24,4%. Cette percée est à mettre sur le compte d'une porosité entre les électorats frontistes et nationalistes et surtout à l'augmentation de la population immigrée, estime Jérôme Fourquet de l'Ifop. Marine Le Pen visite l'île pour la première fois depuis 2012 alors que son père y était catégoriquement rejeté. Pour satisfaire aux conditions locales, le FN y a acclimaté ses positions en reconnaissant une spécificité corse et en acceptant certaines revendications. Cette mutation, entamée dans les années 2000 sous la houlette d'Olivier Martinelli, est un cas unique qui a permit d'élargir l'audience au-delà des anciens combattants et des rapatriés d'Algérie. Marine Le Pen les répète dans son discours où elle lie les deux identités - française et corse - en joignant le drapeau à la tête de Maure au drapeau tricolore et et Dio vi solvi regina à La Marseillaise. Elle s'engage notamment à interdire les rencontres sportives les 5 mai en mémoires des 18 personnes mortes dans l'effondrement du stade Furiani le 5 mai 1992, rapprocher les détenus de Corse vers la France continentale et lutter contre l'urbanisation du littoral. Mais son déplacement a été gâché par l'expulsion musclée de militants d'Ghjuventù Indipendentista s'étant infiltrés dans la salle et ayant semé la violence (coups, projectiles). L'usage de gaz lacrymogène avait obligé à changer d'endroit. Plusieurs cadres du parti accusent ensuite le préfet d'avoir volontairement laissé les intrus pénétrer dans le palais des congrès. Libération parle d'un « efficace sabotage »Marine Le Pen en Corse, nouvelle terre de conquêteLes envolées identitaires de Marine Le Pen en Corse perturbées par les indépendantistesMarine Le Pen en Corse, entre drague et bastonNon, le préfet n'a pas escorté les militants nationalistes corses au meeting de Marine Le Pen. Le lendemain, alors qu'elle est invitée du Grand Jury de RTL, le journaliste Olivier Mazerolle l'interroge sur la proposition 97 de son programme (« Renforcer l'unité de la nation par la promotion du romain national et le refus des repentances ») et lui demande si Jacques Chirac « a eu tort de prononcer son discours sur le Vel d'Hiv ». Elle répond de la façon suivante : « Je pense que la France n'est pas responsable du Vel d'Hiv, voilà. Je pense que de manière générale, plus généralement d'ailleurs, s'il y a des responsables, ce sont ceux qui étaient au pouvoir à l'époque, c'est pas LA France. C'est pas LA France. La France a été malmenée dans les esprits depuis des années. En réalité, on a apprit à nos enfants qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons de la critiquer, de n'en voir peut-être que les aspects historiques les plus sombres. Donc je veux qu'ils soient à nouveau fier d'être Français ... ». Ces propos sont aussitôt repris dans les médias et critiqués par ses adversaires (Emmanuel Macron, François Fillon, Jean Lassalle, François Asselineau,...). Le CRIF dénonce « des propos révisionnistes qui dévoilent le véritable visage du Front national » et « une manière d'inscrire le FN dans cette campagne dans sa tradition vichyste et collaborationniste ». La polémique porte jusqu'en Israël où une porte-parole du ministère des Affaires étrangères déclare que « nous condamnons les déclarations faites par Marine Le Pen selon lesquelles la France n'est pas responsable de la déportation des juifs de son territoire pendant la Shoah », ajoutant que « cette déclaration est contraire à la vérité historique telle qu'elle a été exprimée par les déclarations des présidents de France, qui ont reconnu la responsabilité de l'État pour le sort des juifs français qui ont péri dans la Shoah ». Elle se justifie le lendemain dans le Talk du Figaro en revendiquant la ligne tenue par François Mitterrand, Philippe Séguin ou Jean-Pierre Chevènement et s'appuyant sur l'ordonnance du 9 août 1944 qui a frappé d'inexistence de régime de Vichy. Elle déclare également qu'elle condamne « absolument sans réserve le régime collaborationniste de Vichy et les atrocités qu'il a commises ou qu'il a laissé commettre ». Elle décommande la veille son interview à France Inter le 11 avril et un autre dans l'Aube pour la visite d'une exploitation d'un viticulteur avant de donner un meeting à Arcis-sur-AubeMarine le Pen : "la France n'est pas responsable du VEL D'HIV"Interview de Marine Le Pen par Yves Thréard dans Le Talk (LE FIGARO, 10/04/17, 12h00)Marine Le Pen annule une interview et un déplacement pour, officiellement, vérifier des documents d'entre-deux tours de la présidentielleLassalle fustige les propos de Marine Le Pen sur la rafle du Vel d'HivVél d'Hiv : pour le Crif, Marine Le Pen "s'inscrit dans la tradition vichyste et collaborationniste de son père"Marine Le Pen et le Vél’ d’Hiv : “Le refus de la repentance est un thème cher au FN”Rafle du Vél d'Hiv : Israël condamne les propos de Marine Le PenVél d'Hiv: pour Asselineau, "soit Marine Le Pen est sotte, soit elle cherche à faire le buzz". Un début d'incendie d'origine criminelle se déclare au rez-de-chaussée de son QG de campagne dans la nuit du 13 avril. Une organisation se revendiquant de la « gauche de combat » appelé Combattre la xénophobie contacte l'AFP pour en revendiquer la responsabilité et annonce d'autres actions à venir jusqu'à la fin de l'élection. Sur LCP, une porte-parole du NPA considère qu'« ils devraient éteindre leurs cigarettes ». Le ministre de l'Intérieur Matthias Fekl condamne un « acte inacceptable » et se dit prêt à augmenter les effectifs alors que les équipes du FN déplorent la légèreté avec laquelle Bauveau avait organisé la sécurité de son QG. A son meeting au zénith de Paris le 17 avril, deux Femen tentent de perturber l'événement mais sont immédiatement maîtrisées. A l'extérieur, des échauffourées ont opposé militants antifascistes et d'extrême-gauche et les forces de l'ordre. La contre-manifestations de la veille avait aussi provoqué des affrontements semblables à la margeFN : incendie criminel au QG de campagne de Marine Le PenMarine Le Pen va porter plainte après la tentative d'incendie de son QGVIDÉO - Une porte-parole du NPA blague sur la tentative d'incendie du QG de Marine Le PenDes Femen perturbent le meeting de Marine Le Pen au Zénith de Paris. Le 5 avril, elle dit ne pas penser qu'elle sera absente du second tourPrésidentielle: ce que les candidats vous réservent avant le 1er tour. Elle sera à Hénin-Beaumont le soir du premier tour et à Paris le soir du secondMarine Le Pen sera à Hénin-Beaumont le soir du premier tour de la présidentielle. Programme électoral Son programme est révélé lors des Assises présidentielles de Lyon le 4 février 2017. Il consiste en 144 propositions balayant l'ensemble des sujets et divisé en plusieurs thèmes (« France libre », « sûre », « prospère », « juste », « fière », « puissante », « durable »). Plusieurs médias critiquent un programme flou sans donnée chiffrée, après quoi le FN fait savoir qu'il publiera progressivement son chiffrage. Lors de sa visite à Moscou le 24 mars, elle déclare « J’essaie de lutter pour que la France retrouve sa souveraineté, sa liberté et sa politique étrangère harmonieuse et stratégiquement défendue par Charles de Gaulle. ... C’est ma bataille, c’est ma stratégie, et j’ose espérer que la victoire de Donald Trump accélérera ce processus et le simplifiera »Marine Le Pen reçue par Vladimir Poutine à Moscou. Description de la campagne Présence médiatique *20 septembre : La matinale de RTLJ'étais ce matin l'invitée politique de RTL *26 septembre : 19 heure Ruth Elkrief sur BFMRetrouvez l'intégralité de mon entretien lors du #19hRuthElkrief *3 octobre : Les 4 Vérités sur France 2J'étais ce matin l'invitée de l'émission #Les4Vérités *9 octobre : Une Ambition intime sur M6Je serai ce dimanche à 21h00 l'invitée de l'émission #UneAmbitionIntime *12 octobre : invitée de l'interview de Patrick Poivre d'Arvor sur Radio ClassiqueMarine Le Pen était hier soir l'invitée de Patrick Poivre d'Arvor sur Radio Classique *16 octobre : BFM Politique sur BFM TVRetrouvez l'intégralité de mon passage dans l'émission #BFMpolitique *18 octobre : Mardi Politique sur RFI et France 24J'étais hier l'invitée de #MardiPolitique sur RFI et FRANCE24 *9 novembre : Journal de 20 heures de France 2 (réaction à l'élection de Donald Trump)Suite aux résultats de l'élection présidentielle américaine, j'étais ce soir l'invitée du 20h *20 novembre : Dimanche Politique sur France 3Marine Le Pen était ce midi l'invitée de « Dimanche En Politique » sur France 3 *7 décembre : Journal de 20 heures de TF1J'étais ce soir l'invitée du journal de TF1 *11 décembre : Le Grand Jury de RTLInterview de Marine Le Pen (FN) dans Le Grand Jury (LCI, 11/12/16, 12h30) *3 janvier : BFM TV-RMCPourquoi Marine Le Pen peine à financer sa campagne *5 janvier : interview à Paris NormandieMarine Le Pen en visite ce vendredi dans l’Eure : « Je veux plus de proximité » *8 janvier : interview au ParisienMarine Le Pen : « Cette campagne s'annonce comme une grande et belle bataille » *11 janvier : la matinale de RTLMarine Le Pen à la Trump Tower : "j'admire Donald Trump" *18 janvier : interview au Républicain LorrainRetrouvez l'entretien de Marine Le Pen avec Le Républicain Lorrain lors de sa venue à Forbach *20 janvier : Radio ClassiqueMarine Le Pen : "L'élection de Donald Trump ouvre une nouvelle ère..." - Radio Classique (20.01.17) *20 janvier : interview au FigaroMarine Le Pen : «Nous sommes majoritaires en Europe» *24 janvier : la matinale d'Europe 1Marine Le Pen : "Emmanuel Macron est le candidat qui représente le système" *27 janvier : interview à La Voix du NordMarine Le Pen : «L’hypothèse de ma victoire est tout à fait crédible » *28 janvier : Journal de 20 heures de TF1J'étais aujourd'hui l'invitée du journal de 13h de #TF1 *6 février : LCIMarine Le Pen invitée politique de LCI (07/02/2017) *6 février : L'émission politique de France 2Marine Le Pen dans l'émission politique - Replay complet - 09/02/2017 *15 février : interviews à RTL et à France Bleu Azur (enregistrés la veille)Marine Le Pen invitée de France Bleu Azur (14/01/2017) *22 février : Journal de 20 heures de TF1J'étais ce soir l'invitée du journal de 20h de TF1 *24 février : interview à France Bleu Loire OcéanJ'étais ce matin l'invitée de bleuloireocean *2 mars : interview à Question de méthode sur LCPMarine Le Pen était hier linvitée de lémission « Questions dInfo » sur LCP *5 mars : BFM PolitiqueMarine Le Pen Invité de BFM Politique : "Il y a un vrai parfum de persécution" 05/03/2017 *8 mars : Les petits déjeuners présidentiels de RTLMarine Le Pen, invitée du Petit-déjeuner de la présidentielle sur RTL - l'intégrale *10 mars : invitée de France Bleu BerryA la veille de notre grande réunion publique à Châteauroux, j'étais ce matin l'invitée de FB_Berry. #Marine2017 #ChâteaurouxMLP *12 mars : Punchline sur C8Marine Le Pen était ce midi l'invitée de l'émission « Punchline » sur C8 *13 mars : 8h30 Apathie sur France InfoMarine Le Pen était ce matin l'invitée de « 8h30 Apathie » sur France Info *14 mars : Mardi politique sur RFI et France 24Marine Le Pen : "François Fillon est un homme d'argent"Marine Le Pen : "L'Europe est une accumulation de faiblesses" *19 mars : Dimanche Politique sur France 3Marine Le Pen était ce matin l'invitée de « Dimanche Politique » sur France 3 *20 mars : Le Grand Débat de TF1Présidentielle: Revoir le Grand Débat (TF1) en intégralité *23 mars : Bourdin Direct sur BFM TV-RMCMarine Le Pen face à Bourdin direct *26 mars : Stade Bleu Présidentiel sur France BleuStade Bleu Présidentiel : Marine Le Pen *27 mars : la matinale d'Europe 1Marine Le Pen : "Je me moque d'être écoutée mais l'État doit cesser ces méthodes"Marine Le Pen : "La nationalité française doit s'hériter ou se mériter" *28 mars : L'entretien politique de France 2L'Entretien Politique: Marine Le Pen - France 2 - 28/03/2017 *29 mars : Le 19/45 de M6Invité du 19/45: Marine Le Pen - M6 - 29/03/2017 Traitement médiatique Le Monde fait savoir son refus d'accorder une tribune à Marine Le Pen pour la campagne. D'autres médias décident de procéder à un suivi particulier du parti comme Libération qui lance un « observatoire du Front national » et Médiapart qui crée une rubrique « Front national : l'œil des chercheurs ». Le premier se considère comme une « vigie citoyenne » et appelle « lanceurs d'alerte » ceux qui les contactent pour témoigner. Aucun autre parti n'est concerné par ce type de mesurePrendre Marine Le Pen aux mots«Libération» lance l’observatoire du Front nationalDans le rétro du FN: 1974, ou la (re)naissance d'un tribun. Malgré des relations exécrables entre le FN et La Voix du Nord, une interview a été sollicitée par l'équipe de campagne auprès du journal lors du déplacement de la candidate dans le Nord. Réalisée le 26 janvier « dans un climat polaire » au QG, elle est publiée le lendemain sur deux pages, accompagnée d'un éditorial du rédacteur-en-chef du précise que « la publication de cet entretien n’indique pas que nous aurions changé d’avis »Entre Marine Le Pen et La Voix du Nord, un « climat polaire ». Plusieurs articles de la presse étrangère s'intéressent à sa campagne : *ses interviews'I am the anti-Merkel': Marine Le Pen on Brexit, EU, Putin and Nato - BBC Newsnight *sa nouvelle stratégie d'apaisementFrance's Marine Le Pen: Not so secret cat lady The new Marine Le Pen — now featuring cats!The family name and party logo have gone but can Marine Le Pen detoxify her brand? *son voyage au QuébecFrance’s far-right party leader Marine Le Pen to spend week in Quebec *le contre-sommet de CoblenceEurope's far-right leaders speak on Trump at conferenceMarine Le Pen leads gathering of EU far-right leaders in Koblenz *son lancement à LyonMarine Le Pen promises liberation from the EU with France-first policiesMarine Le Pen lauches presidential campaign with harlign speechMarine Le Pen's French presidential campaign goes lift-offFrench election: Le Pen declares candidacy, attacks globalizationMarine Le Pen Echoes Trump’s Bleak Populism in French Campaign KickoffMarine Le Pen lancia la sua corsa per l'Eliseo: "No a globalizzazioni degli affari e del terrore"Esplora il significato del termine: Marine Le Pen: «Con me la Francia fuori dalla Ue e dalla Nato»Marine Le Pen: «Con me la Francia fuori dalla Ue e dalla Nato»Le Pen promete defender a los franceses de la UE, los extranjeros y los musulmanes“Vive la haine” : Marine Le Pen à Lyon et à la une de la presse étrangère *son programmeFrance's Marine Le Pen explains how she aims to smash the European orderWhat a Le Pen Win Would Look Like *ses déplacements à l'étrangerLe Pen rompe el boicot internacional con una visita a LíbanoFrance's far-right leader Marine Le Pen visits ChadVladimir Putin meets French far-right candidate Marine Le Pen in MoscowFrance's Marine Le Pen urges end to Russia sanctionsPutin empfängt Le Pen in MoskauPutin se reúne con Le Pen y niega que Rusia quiera influir en eleccionesVladimir Putin 'wished Marine Le Pen good luck' in surprise Kremlin meeting'She is a fast-growing force in Europe' Marine Le Pen meets with Putin on Moscow visit En mars 2017, le site américain Buzzfeed constate que Marine Le Pen fait l'objet d'une attention particulière des médias britanniques qui ont publié à son sujet 602 articles, soit 4,5 fois plus qu'Emmanuel Macron. The Daily Express publie en moyenne deux articles par jour. Suivent The Independent avec 60 titres en trois mois, The Telegraph avec 47 titres et The Daily Mail (40). Ceci s'explique par la téléscopie du débat du Brexit sur les scrutins européens et la consultation élevée de titres sur la candidate. L'ancien président du UKIP Nigel Farage, reconverti dans l'animation radio depuis le Brexit, se rend à Paris le 13 mai pour une interview de 40 minutes, diffusée le lendemain sur LBC. La presse eurosceptique, défenseur du choix du 23 juin, comme le Daily Telegraph, le Sun ou le Daily Mail, se satisfait de ses louanges au peuple britannique pour son vote. Charles Bremner, correspondant pour l'europhile The Times, considère que son élection apporterait au Royaume-Uni l'avantage d'une France clémente dans les négociations de sortiePrésidentielle. Pourquoi la presse britannique parle-t-elle autant de Marine Le Pen ?BREAKING : Nigel Farage Interviews Marine Le Pen - 15/03/17Après le Brexit, Marine Le Pen intéresse la presse britannique. Oppositions diverses Un groupe d'associations militantes mènent en ligne une campagne d'information et de vigilance à l'encontre du FN consistant à relayer des faits, actions ou paroles des communes FN pour les dénoncer avec l'objectif assumé de vouloir nuire au parti. Elles disent vouloir démontrer quel est son « vrai visage » en affirmant que ces actions municipales pourraient advenir à échelle nationale. De nombreux livres concernant le Front national et sa candidate, souvent à charge, sont publiés. Un phénomène unique pendant la campagneFN: des associations font campagne pour dénoncer son "vrai visage"Le Front national délie les plumes. Le 18 avril, Bernard Cazeneuve publie un texte dénonçant les programmes de Marine Le Pen, Jean-Luc Mélenchon et François Fillon. La presse lui a également prêté l'intention de rester en poste si elle devait être élue. Il le pourrait légalement mais le vote d'une motion de censure contre son gouvernement d'une nouvelle majorité après les élections législatives le contraindrait à partir. Marine Le Pen pourrait également recourir à l'article 16 conférant les pleins pouvoirs au président de la République pour agir. Une rumeur démentie par l’intéressé voulait que François Hollande boycotte la cérémonie d'investiture si elle était éluePrésidentielle : Cazeneuve met en garde contre un vote Le Pen, Fillon ou MélenchonBernard Cazeneuve envisagerait de rester à Matignon en cas d'élection de Marine Le PenHollande ne séchera pas la passation de pouvoir en cas de victoire de Le Pen. Thierry Dana, ambassadeur de France au Japon, signe une tribune dans Le Monde le 8 mars pour dénoncer Marine Le Pen et dire qu'il se mettrait en retrait de ses fonctions diplomatiques pour ne pas la « servir » (bien qu'il ne le puisse pas comme l'explique Le Figaro). En dépit d'un rappel du ministre des Affaires étrangères Jean-Marc Ayrault à l'ensemble du corps diplomatique français, Gérard Araud, ambassadeur aux États-Unis, considère dans une interview au Washington Post le lendemain qu'une victoire de la candidate FN serait « une catastrophe totale » qui signifierait « l'effondrement de l'euro et une crise financière, qui aura des conséquences dans le monde entier », et répète son point-de-vue dans un entretien à Libération dans la semaine du premier tour. Le journal assure que son nom est évoqué comme futur conseiller diplomatique d'Emmanuel Macron s'il était éluL'ambassadeur de France à Washington redoute une victoire de Le PenTrump et Le Pen, Mélenchon et Sanders… L'ambassadeur français aux Etats-Unis se lâche. Dans les deux dernières semaines de campagne du premier tour, le journal Le Monde publie une série de tribunes contre sa campagne et son programme : de son directeur de publication, de psychanalystes, de vingt-huit Prix Nobel d'économie, du président du MEDEF Pierre Gattaz, d'un chef d'entreprise, du président de Terra Nova Thierry Pech, d'un collectif de chercheurs scientifiques, d'un spécialiste de la Russie,... Le site du Huffington Post publie également des tribunes d'individus. Libération publie une tribune d'artistes le 2 avril puis des époux Klarsfeld le lendemain« La psychanalyse, c’est l’exact envers du discours du Front national »Marine Le Pen et la frontière de l’indécence25 prix Nobel dont Joseph Stiglitz, souvent cité par le FN, dénoncent la sortie de l'euro voulue par Marine Le PenPierre Gattaz : « Les inepties de Le Pen et de Mélenchon me glacent »Jean-Luc Petithuguenin : « Le programme de Mme Le Pen va détruire des entreprises »Thierry Pech : « Marine Le Pen est l’adversaire de la laïcité républicaine »« Les programmes de Le Pen et Mélenchon pourraient nuire gravement à la science »« Marine Le Pen n’hésiterait pas à rendre la France dépendante de la Russie »9Lettre à mon neveu qui veut voter Front national à la présidentielleMoi chef d'entreprise, je ne voterai pas pour Marine Le PenL’appel du monde de la culture contre le FNTribune des Klarsfeld et appel d’une centaine d’artistes à lutter contre le FN. Jane Birkin dit vouloir marcher contre elle entre les deux tours comme elle l'a fait en 2002. La chanteuse américaine Cher prend aussi position contre elleJane Birkin récidive : "je marcherai contre Le Pen"Cher s'attaque à Marine Le Pen sur Twitter. Chiffrant entre 100 et 125 milliards d'euros la hausse des dépenses publiques dans son programme, Pierre Gattaz déclare que son projet ainsi que ceux de Jean-Luc Mélenchon et Benoît Hamon « sont des projets hors sol, de vendeurs d'illusion, d'apprentis sorciers. Cela mènerait à la catastrophe absolue ». D'après lui, elle conduirait un scénario argentin. Autre réaction syndicale, la CGT dispense des cours à ses délégués pour répondre à l'argumentaire du FN pour empêcher sa progression dans les milieux professionnels. Depuis 2013, elle s'est doté d'une commission de lutte contre l'extrême-droitePour Pierre Gattaz, les projets Le Pen, Mélenchon et Hamon mènent à la catastrophe absolueContre le FN, des cours de la CGT pour savoir riposter à la pause café. Amar Lasfar, le président de l’Union des organisations islamiques de France (UOIF), mouvement affilié aux Frères musulmans, appelle à « préserver la France de la menace de l’extrême droite » lors de la 34 Rencontre annuelle des musulmans de France. Marine Le Pen, comme tous les autres candidats, n'a pas répondu à l'invitation et n'a pas envoyé de représentantPrésidentielle : les musulmans de France tentés par un vote sanction contre le PS. Analyses des commentateurs Dans L'Opinion, Béatrice Houchard fait un parallèle avec la campagne de Jacques Chirac en 1995, lorsque celui-ci se concentrait sur des déplacements de terrain et des interviews à la presse locale. Le début de campagne de Marine Le Pen dans l'Eure, avec rencontres d'habitants et un entretien dans Paris Normandie, lui fait dire qu'il y a des similitudesMarine Le Pen en visite ce vendredi dans l’Eure : « Je veux plus de proximité ». Depuis que la droite est affaiblie par une série de révélations autour de François Fillon, accusé d'avoir détourné d'importantes sommes d'argent public et d'être en conflit d'intérêt avec Axa, plusieurs commentateurs politiques jugent la tonalité de sa campagne droitière, insistant sur les domaines sécuritaires et migratoires plutôt que sur les affaires économiques et sociales,afin d'attirer à elle des électeurs des Républicains. Sa côte de popularité augmente de 26 à 34% (+8) auprès d'euxMarine Le Pen part à la chasse aux électeurs de droite déçus par Fillon. Au mois de février, plusieurs commentateurs soulignent sur l'alignement des planètes dont bénéficie la candidate : victoire du Brexit, élection de Donald Trump, montée des partis populistes en Europe, absence de conséquences néfastes du Brexit, défiance et soupçons généralisés envers la classe politique, affaire Fillon, divisions de la gauche, menace d'embrasement des banlieues après l'affaire Théo, solidité de son électorat, non-impact de ses propres affairesMarine Le Pen peut-elle gagner?Pourquoi le PS croit à la victoire de Marine Le Pen. Le Financial Times considère que le trumpisme et le lepénisme ont de nombreuses idées en commun, à savoir « l'hostilité envers l'islam, nationalisme, populisme, protectionnisme, soutien au Brexit, sympathie pour la Russie et haine des médias ». D'après l'auteur, les deux « veulent revenir à un temps plus conservateur, antérieur à la mondialisation et au multiculturalisme, en menant une contre-révolution contre l'establishment progressiste honni ». L'élection américaine est considérée comme un point positif pour elle car elle lui éviterait à la France lepéniste d'être un mouton noir en Europe et dans le monde. Toutefois, le contexte politique, économique et sécuritaire de la France est considéré comme plus avantageux pour elle que l'américain pour Donald Trump. Sa télégénie est aussi décrite comme un avantage dans les débats. En revanche, le journaliste estime qu'elle est handicapée par son affiliation au FN et au nom Le Pen, bien implantés depuis des décennies et donc sans goût de renouvellementVu du Royaume-Uni. Le Pen, une contre-révolution à la Trump ?. Dans un article paru le 6 février dans La Stampa, Mario Deaglio étudie ses 144 propositions en considérant qu'il s'agit « du document le plus complet et le plus cohérent du "nouveau populisme", bien loin des contradictions de Donald Trump ». « Le document a été affiné par rapport aux versions fragmentaires qui l'ont précédé » et « n'est pas une série de slogans et de revendications mais plutôt l'ébauche d'un programme cohérent ». « Un programme qui pourrait fonctionner à court terme mais à un coût élevé pour l'économie » dit-il, car les perspectives d'emplois augmenteraient mais le pouvoir d'achat diminueraitVu d’Italie. Le programme de Le Pen, une ébauche du néopopulisme. Yves-Marie Cann de l'institut de sondage Elabe constate que les intentions de vote pour elle ont baissé de 28% à 24% entre février et avril. L'absence de dynamique s'explique selon lui par l'affairisme qui l'entoure, ses menaces contre des fonctionnaires accusés d'actes illégaux dans son discours de Nantes et son euroscepticisme. Il juge donc que sa présence au second tour n'est pas un fait acquis d'avance puisque 8 millions d'électeurs pour une participation de 80% équivaut à 22% au premier tour, alors que François Fillon est donné à 20% à son plus haut. L'absence de reports de voix entre les deux est selon lui rédhibitoire pour elle. Sa seule chance d'être élue serait donc une démobilisation de son électorat adverseYves-Marie Cann : « La présence de Marine Le Pen au second tour n'est pas certaine ». Pratique du Made in France La Fédération indépendante du Made in France (Fimif) a classé Marine Le Pen parmi les mauvais élèves de son étude sur la provenance de ses produits dérivés de campagne. A l'inverse de François Fillon ou de Nicolas Dupont-Aignan qui font fabriquer exclusivement en France, elle se fournit à l'étranger pour certains artefacts comme les briquets en Chine ou des mugs et polos en Europe. Le FN lui-même assure que 80% de ses produits proviennent du pays, comme le reconnaît la fédération pour des mugs, pin's ou portes-clés. La Fimif précise également que les services du parti pour la boutique en ligne n'ont pas souhaité répondre à ses questions et qu'elle a été interdite d'accès à deux magasins«Made in France» : Fillon et Dupont-Aignan meilleurs élèves, Le Pen et Mélenchon à la traîne. Impact sur les marchés financiers Avec l’élection de Donald Trump s’installe l’idée qu’une victoire populiste n’est plus impossible et la France figure en tête des pays où un tel scénario pourrait se jouer. C’est l’avis des marchés financiers qui redoute une sortie de la zone euro et font augmenter le spread français (prime à risque), c’est-à-dire le taux d’intérêt sur dix qui permet de mesure la confiance des marchés dans un pays. Passé de 30 avant l’élection américaine à 41-56 points après, cet indicateur fait que la France emprunte à 1,04% à 10 ans quand c’est 0,5% pour l’Allemagne. Un gestionnaire américain de hedge fund a ainsi appelé ses clients à spéculer contre la France et le scrutin français était au menu des discussions du sommet économique de Davos. Les analystes estiment que le risque est surestimé par les marchés, bien qu’ils reconnaissent aussi que la dette française étant libellée en euro, les conséquences ne sont pas comparables aux bonnes situations britanniques post-Brexit ou américaine post-élection où les dettes sont libellées en monnaies nationales. Le ministre Michel Sapin les accuse d'être animé par des sentiments de provocation et des envies de spéculation, d'autant que sa candidature n'est pas l'unique raison de ces écarts : l'augmentation des taux d'intérêts et la persistance de la crise de la zone euro dans d'autres pays. A deux semaines du premier tour, la percée de Jean-Luc Mélenchon cumulée au maintien de Marine Le Pen provoque des tensions sur les marchés qui pourraient craindre un affrontement entre les deux dans la seconde manche. Le repli des activités de banques où l'écart du rendement à dix ans des dettes françaises et allemandes en attestentDette française : les marchés financiers intègrent un risque « Marine Le Pen »Le spectre Le Pen"Spread Le Pen": le Front national fait-il vraiment fuir les investisseurs étrangers?La crainte d’un duel Le Pen-Melenchon fait monter le coût de la dette française. Pour la première fois dans son histoire, le Front national est sollicité par des banques étrangères, des fonds d'investissements internationaux et des cabinets d'analyse financière voulant être éclaircis sur les contours du projet économique du FN, en particulier la sortie de l'euro. Le 20 mars, Bernard Monot, stratégiste économique du parti, dénombre une quinzaine d'établissements étrangers l'ayant rencontré depuis le vote du Brexit, citant des Anglais, des Américains, des Hollandais et des Belges, comme BlackRock, UBS, Barclays, RBS ou Russell Investments. « Ces banquiers arrivent avec une vision caricaturale et repartent très étonnés. Nous voulons négocier, pas spolier » raconte Monot. Par exemple, Nick Bullman, fondateur du cabinet britannique CheckRisk, écrit que « le FN est une machine politique beaucoup plus sophistiquée que nous ne l'avions imaginé. Les vues du FN sur l'euro, quoique radicales, montrent peut-être jusqu'où l'euro doit réellement aller pour survivre » (2 mars). En revanche, la totalité des établissements français prennent soin d'éviter tout contact avec le parti, car ils sont peu à croire à une victoire de Marine Le Pen et redoutent de la crédibiliser. Comme chaque année, la publication des résultats annuels des banques françaises à été suivie de rencontres avec les investisseurs institutionnels et la situation politique en France a été longuement abordée à chacun de ces entretiens. Les banques avouent ne pas se préparer à une sortie de l'euro. Elles considèrent que ce scénario conduirait à une dévaluation monétaire suivie de sorties brutales de capitaux, ce qui entraînerait une dépréciation de la dette française de 15% à 30%. Le seul moyen d'enrayer cette situation selon elles serait de recourir à la planche à billet, quitte à susciter de l'inflation. Elles estiment également que l'ensemble du système bancaire de la zone euro pourrait être affectéQuand les investisseurs internationaux sondent le Front nationalLes banques françaises sans plan B face à un « Frexit ». Retentissement international Sa probable accession au second tour pousse plusieurs dirigeants internationaux à se prononcer sur l'élection. « Je n'ai jamais vu un tel intérêt chez nos partenaires et, pour certains, une telle inquiétude avant une élection » raconte l'eurodéputée centriste française Nathalie Griesbeck. Martin Selmayr, bras-droit de Jean-Claude Juncker, parle d'un « scénario d'horreur » sur son compte Twitter et le président de la Commission européenne avait dit qu'il porterait le deuil si elle est élue maisles institutions européennes se gardent de commenter l'élection présidentielle. Un diplomate anonyme s'alarme du fait qu'« une telle victoire serait bien pire que celle de Donald Trump parce que le président français dispose de beaucoup plus de pouvoir ». Symboliquement, le sommet des Vingt-Sept sur le Brexit est programmé le 29 avril, pendant l'entre-deux-tours. Jean-Claude Juncker dit ne pas croire à la victoire de Marine Le Pen et estime que celle-ci, si elle devait se produire, « ne signifierait pas la fin de l'UE car le rôle de la France est central dans la construction européenne et il doit continuer à l'être ». Charles de Marcilly, responsable du bureau bruxellois de la Fondation Robert-Schuman donne son avis au Monde sur l'attitude des institutions : « Je ne pense pas que le débat sur une victoire du Front national soit totalement structuré à Bruxelles. Mais il existe bel et bien. Ce serait d'ailleurs une faute de ne pas analyser les conséquences d'un tel événement », à savoir « la remise en cause de la raison d'être de l'Europe elle-même '' » dit un professeur néerlandais de l'université catholique de Louvain. Un haut responsable européen considère que « ''Le Pen, ce serait la fin de l'Union, qui survivra pourtant au Brexit ». Pour un autre de Berlin, « ce serait comme s'il fallait réinventer notre monde. Ce serait trop demander ». Ceci fait dire à l'eurodéputé allemand Manfred Weber (CDU) que les Français ont une responsabilité « pour leur pays et pour l'Europe ». Néanmoins, une source européenne anonyme se montre plus nuancée : « Si elle gagnait, forcément, on serait obligé de travailler avec elle car comment faire autrement, c'est quand-même la France ». A Francfort, l'idée qu'une intervention financière de la BCE suffirait à calmer les marchés si Marine Le Pen était élue sans majorité au parlement semble être la version communément admise. Dans un article de mars, le journal allemand Die Zeit constate qu'aucune institution, en Allemagne ou en Europe, ne se prépare à une victoire du FN et élude le sujetEUROPE TREMBLES: Brussels in crisis as Le Pen storms into shock poll lead over rivalsJuncker "portera le deuil" si Le Pen est présidenteL’élection présidentielle française inquiète BruxellesEn Europe, la méthode Coué avant la tempête, p.32-33, Courrier international, n°1377 du 23 au 29 mars. En Allemagne, Marine Le Pen est ouvertement refusée par le Parti social-démocrate et boudée par Angela Merkel. Déjà en 2016, elle était sortie de sa réserve lors d'une visite au lycée français de Berlin le 3 avril en déclarant qu'elle allait « essayer de contribuer à ce qu’évidemment d’autres forces politiques soient plus fortes que le Front national pour autant qu’on puisse le faire de l’étranger », ajoutant que « c’est une force à laquelle nous devons nous confronter, exactement comme nous avons désormais en Allemagne des forces politiques qui ont un discours très négatif sur l’Europe, quand on voit la rhétorique de l’AfD ». Marine Le Pen avait réagit en parlant d'« ingérence » et de déclarations « très graves ». En 2017, la chancelière reçoit successivement François Fillon, Emmanuel Macron et Benoît Hamon mais son porte-parole Steffen Seibert confirme qu'elle ne recevra pas la candidate FN : « Il n'y a aucune raison. Il est clair qu'il n'y a aucun point commun entre la politique défendue par le Front national et celle que défend la chancelière ». Le président Frank-Walter Steinmeier voit dans les élections en France un « enjeu considérable ... non seulement pour la France mais aussi pour nous et le reste de l'Europe », car « nous serons un jouet dans les mains des autres puissances » sans elle. Interviewée par la BBC, la ministre de la Défense Ursula von Leyen répond : « Je ne peux pas imaginer que Le Pen gagne car on sait que ce serait un immense défi pour l'OTAN et l'Europe, si ce n'est la fin de l'appartenance française. Mais je ne suis pas très inquiète... ». Le parti populiste AfD reste divisé à son sujet, entre Frauke Patry qui s'est affiché à ses côté à Coblence en janvier et des élus jugeant son programme économique « socialiste ». L'euroscepticisme appuyé de la candidate française interroge le parti qui sait que les Allemands restent très majoritairement favorables à l'UE. La presse allemande consacre un traitement suivi de la campagne française en général et de Marine Le Pen en particulier. La méconnaissance du système électoral français les pousse à prendre plus au sérieux qu'en France les chances de Marine Le Pen et à évoquer les conséquences économiques et géostratégiques de sa victoire. La défaite de Geert Wilders aux Pays-Bas et l’émergence d'Emmanuel Macron cale toutefois cette frénésie à la mi-mars. Cette crainte généralisée est expliquée ainsi par Claire Demesmay, responsable du programme franco-allemand d'un think tank berlinois : « Pour la grande majorité des Allemands, elle incarne une contre-image de la France. A leurs yeux, les Français, malgré leur côté râleur, restent un peuple fondamentalement ouvert et proeuropéen. En Allemagne, le nationalisme de Le Pen fait très peur, compte tenu de la place particulière qu'occupe cette valeur dans la culture politique du pays ». Elle parle aussi d'une « figure démoniaque » en AllemagneAngela Merkel veut lutter contre la montée du FN en FranceAvant sa rencontre avec l'extrême droite allemande, Marine Le Pen répond à Angela MerkelBenoît Hamon cherche le soutien de Martin Schulz à BerlinL’Allemagne prend au sérieux la possibilité d’une victoire de Marine Le PenInterview with German defence minister Ursula von der Leyen - BBC NewsnightElections françaises. « Un enjeu pour toute l’Europe », pour le président allemand. Les médias britanniques accordent une place prépondérante - voire disproportionnée pour BuzzFeed - à Marine Le Pen dans leur couverture de la campagne. Six-cent-deux articles lui ont été consacrés en trois mois, soit quatre fois et demi plus qu'à Emmanuel Macron. Sa victoire, jugée possible après les victoires inattendues du Brexit et de Donald Trump, est considérée à l'aune des négociations que le pays va engager avec l'UE pour définir sa sortie. Charles Bremner du Times, sans souhaiter son succès, suggère qu'une telle situation pourrait être avantageuse pour la Grande-Bretagne qui pourrait compter sur une France conciliante. La presse eurosceptique lui accorde un traitement favorable sans se prononcer en sa faveur, en particulier le Daily Express, surtout après l'interview qu'à faîte Nigel Farage avec lui le 15 mars pour la radio LBC. Toutefois, le Parti conservateur, le 10 Downing Street et l'ambassade britannique à Paris réitèrent leur ligne d'ostracisme du Front national et le porte-parole de Theresa May confirme que le Premier ministre ne recevra pas Marine Le Pen, même si elle en fait la demande. L'ancien Premier ministre David Cameron considère lui dans une conférence à New Delhi le 3 décembre 2016 que cette potentielle victoire « porterait un coup dur au projet européen » et qu'il espérait la victoire d'un parti de gouvernement classiqueLe pays du Brexit se passionne pour les promesses du « Frexit »Pour David Cameron, Marine Le Pen présidente serait "un coup dur" pour l'EuropeQuand l'ambassadeur britannique snobe Marine Le Pen. Ailleurs en Europe, d'autres places ont exprimées leurs craintes d'une victoire frontistes. Au lendemain de la victoire du FN au premier tour des régionales de 2015, le Premier ministre italien Matteo Renzi avait avertit que « si l'Europe ne change pas son parcours tout de suite, les institutions européennes risquent devenir (en le sachant ou pas) les meilleurs alliés de Marine Le Pen et de ceux qui essayent de l'émuler ». Le 16 mars 2017, le journal Origami écrit que que son élection ne sera « pas une simple alternance de gouvernement mais un renversement du paradigme sur lequel se fonde l'Europe d'après-guerre ». Pendant la campagne, Mariano Rajoy, président du conseil espagnol, est interrogé sur la montée du FN et de l'AfD à la radio Onda Cero le 26 janvier 2017 et répond : « Je ne veux même pas y penser, cela serait une catastrophe, cela supposerait tout simplement la destruction de l'Europe. Madame Le Pen a annoncé un référendum, elle veut simplement quitter l'Europe, comme si c'était l'origine de tous les malheurs. J'aimerais qu'elle fasse un tour dans le reste du monde. Cela ne va pas se produire. Je suis convaincu que les choses iront bien. Il est capital pour l'avenir de l'Europe que les élections se passent bien en France et en Allemagne ». En Scandinavie, les partis d'extrême-droite continuent à refuser d'être affiliés à Marine Le Pen, à l'exception des démocrates suédois (SD) qui saluent « une leader compétente » et soutiennent ses propositions migratoires et sécuritaires, en reconnaissant toutefois des différences économiques ou diplomatiques. La presse considère que les répercussions d'un retour au franc sur la couronne et les exportations seraient négatives. Le quotidien Dagens Nyheter considère qu'un Frexit serait « le baiser de la mort » pour l'UE. Le quotidien suisse Neue Zürccher Zeitung la place en couverture fin mars sous le titre "Révolutionnaire" et considère qu'elle fera sortir la France de l'UE et de l'euro car sa vision politique et économique, faîte de références à Charles de Gaulle et à Georges Pompidou, ou à Colbert et Louis XIV, n'est pas compatible avec l'Union européenne. Le quotidien estime aussi que son désir exprimé d'autorité évacue les droits civiques et les libertés de sa penséeRégionales en France : Matteo Renzi lance un avertissement à l'EuropeEt si Marine gagnait, p.34, Courrier international, n°1377 du 23 au 29 marsLe Pen élue présidente en France serait "une catastrophe", selon RajoyLes Scandinaves craignent un « baiser de la mort » pour l’UEEn Europe, la méthode Coué avant la tempête, p.32-33, Courrier international, n°1377 du 23 au 29 mars. A l'inverse, Gueorgui Mouradov, vice-premier ministre du gouvernement régional, propose à la candidate de rendre visite à la Crimée depuis qu'elle a annoncé vouloir la reconnaître partie intégrante de la Russie : « Elle serait, bien sûr, la bienvenue en Crimée. En Crimée, nous sommes heureux d'accueillir tout le monde, surtout les personnalités politiques qui ont adopté une position positive concernant notre république ». La DGSE dit craindre une cyberattaque de la part de la Russie pour s'ingérer dans l'élection française et favoriser Marine Le Pen, ce que Florian Philippot prend pour du complotismeMarine Le Pen : la Russie pousserait sa candidature, selon la DGSELes autorités de la Crimée invitent Marine Le Pen à visiter la péninsule. Côté américain, le président américain Barack Obama la mentionne brièvement dans sa conférence de presse lorsqu'il est en visite en Grèce le 15 novembre 2016 pendant sa tournée d'adieu en Europe : « Je pense qu'il est important de pas commencer à faire certains parallèles, par exemple entre Theresa May, une conservatrice assez classique qui est Premier ministre désormais, et Le Pen en France. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes et les situations dans ces pays sont différentes ». Son successeur, Donald Trump, qui a été fréquemment comparé à elle pour la similitude leurs messages, est interrogé le 3 avril 2017 par le Financial Times et répond la chose suivante : « Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je sais que l'élection est bousculée par des perturbations. Ce sera une élection intéressante. Je ne sais vraiment pas et je ne la connaît pas. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Ce sera vraiment une élection très intéressante. Mais vous savez, certains éléments extérieurs qui se sont produits pourraient changé le cours des choses »Obama Full Press Conference in Greece (à partir de 56min00)Donald Trump: "je ne connais pas Marine Le Pen, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée". thumb|right|250px|Dessin de Ramses Morales, Cuba Sa campagne fait parler jusqu'en Chine où le journal Nanfang Dushibao lui consacre un article le 23 février. Son auteur, Zhao Yang, écrit que « le populisme et l'isolationnisme qui sous-tendent les conceptions politiques de l'extrême-droite vont à l'encontre de la tradition politique française », basée sur la devise Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité, sur la Révolution française et les révolutions du XIX siècle, ainsi que sur les valeurs universelles, soit un héritage de près de cent cinquante ans qu'il estime assez solide pour empêcher une majorité de Français d'adhérer au Front national. « Le programme politique du FN, pour provocateur qu'il soit, est peu réalisable » juge t'il égalementVu de Chine. La France ne laissera pas passer le Front national. Marine Le Pen peut également compter sur des soutiens et relais à l'étranger. Un comité de soutien est fondé par l'ONG PJUD (Promotion de la jeunesse unie pour le développement) au Bénin. Parmi eux, Cyrille Djowamon, qui est proche du collectif Mer et Francophonie du FN. « Les souverainetés nationales, la fin des règles européennes du commerce, la banque francophone de développement pour les marchés intérieurs africains et la lutte contre l’émigration et l’immigration de masse » sont autant de raisons citées comme points de rapprochement. La presse s’intéresse également à Maria Katasonova, jeune russe étudiant en droit et travaillant comme assistante parlementaire d'un député de la Douma, qui vient en France apporter les tableaux d'un triptyque Poutine-Trump-Le Pen à la candidate. Elle a lancé un mouvement numérique appelé Les femmes avec Marine, destiné à engager des femmes du monde entier à faire la campagne de Marine Le Pen, et mène son activité militante en prenant sur son temps libre et ses propres économiesUn comité de soutien à Marine Le Pen... au BéninQui est Maria Katasonova, la fan N°1 de Marine Le Pen en Russie?. Des soutiens américains du président Donald Trump créent de faux comptes français de soutien à la candidate frontiste sur Twitter et Facebook avec pour objectif d'inonder les réseaux sociaux de leur présence. Tous communiquent ensemble par la plateforme de messagerie Discord avec un groupe nommé The Great Liberation of France dans un cadre européen plus large nommé MEGA : Make Europe Great Again. Ils favorisent des profils détonants jugés incompatibles avec le FN par les stéréotypes comme des adolescents, de jeunes femmes, des homosexuels ou des juifs. Des conseils sont donnés pour gagner en crédibilité : personnaliser le compte pour le normaliser, poster des commentaires comme des moqueries anti-Fillon sur les grosses pages Facebook, mener une campagne de tweets et faire progresser des hashtags sur Twitter, lancer des mèmes, commenter abondamment les vidéos du FN, se coordonner avec d'autres trolls nationaux d'extrême-droite pour éviter les erreurs, légitimer le FN en l'opposant au chaos. Ils expliquent : « Les gens n’aiment pas l’establishment. Si Trump a été élu, c’est parce qu’ils veulent le chaos. Ils veulent remuer le système. Depuis sa création, le Front national a littéralement été exclu de toutes les coalitions. C’est ça la véritable opposition, et c’est ce que veulent les gens. Un truc qui défie vraiment le système »Plongée chez les trolls pro-Trump qui veulent faire élire Marine Le Pen. Elle accorde plusieurs interviews à la presse étrangère : BBC Hard Talk le 10 octobreMarine Le Pen: Brexit “most important event since the fall of the Berlin Wall" - BBC News, Dagens Nyheter le 25 octobreJe réalise en ce moment un entretien avec le quotidien suédois, ZDF le 22 novembreJe réponds aux questions de la @ZDF sur l'actualité européenne, en conférence avec la presse anglo-saxonne à L'Escale le 6 janvierJe réponds ce matin aux questions de la presse anglo-saxonne depuis L'Escale, mon siège de campagne, à Christiane Amanpour pour CNN le 1er févrierFrench far-right leader Le Pen applauds Trump's travel ban. Poids électoral Soutiens *Brigitte Bardot, actriceBrigitte Bardot affiche son soutien à Marine Le Pen et au Front national (VIDEO) *Franck de Lapersonne, comédienFront national: L'acteur Franck de Lapersonne soutient Marine Le Pen *Jean-Marie Le Pen, président d'honneur du Front nationalIls sont les candidats: MÉLENCHON, des communistes. MACRON, des opportunistes. FILLON, des récidivistes. Moi, je vote MARINE ! *Robert Ménard, maire sans étiquette de Béziers (apparenté FN)Robert Ménard votera Marine Le Pen en 2017 et ne sera pas candidat à la présidentielle *Tahoeraa, parti politique polynésien qui soutient « Marine Le Pen, mais pas le Front national »Le Tahoeraa soutien Marine Le Pen mais pas le Front national. Sans dire qu'il lui apporte son soutien, Philippe de Villiers dit avoir trouvé Marine Le Pen « tout simplement excellente » dans L'Émission politique du 9 février et lui reconnaît « une carrure présidentielle », ajoutant que « sa main ne tremblera pas lorsqu'il faudra prendre des décisions douloureuses ». Le 27 mars, il nie clairement, dans L'Opinion, vouloir rallierPhilippe de Villiers déclare sa flamme à Marine Le PenDe Guaino à Villiers, le FN peine à trouver des alliés. David Duke, chef du Ku Kux Klan et soutien de Donald Trump ne lui apporte pas son soutien mais évoque son père, « un véritable patriote qui a élevé une femme forte et intelligente, qui comprend comment faire de la politique au 21 siècle »Pour David Duke, ex-KKK, Marine Le Pen est une femme "forte et intelligente". En vue du second tour voire même du score du premier, Marine Le Pen et ses équipes entrent en contact avec des figures de droite comme Nicolas Dupont-Aignan, Philippe de Villiers, Jean-Frédéric Poisson ou des députés LR afin d'obtenir des ralliements. Nicolas Bay, Philippe Olivier et d'ancien transferts venus de la droite sont mobilisés. Des contacts sont pris ou entretenus avec des élus de droite dans les conseils régionaux où le FN occupe 250 siègesL'autre campagne de Marine Le Pen : séduire à droite. Sociologie de l'électorat Jérôme Fourquet (Ifop) observe que l'effet de la primaire n'a duré que le temps de deux mois pour François Fillon, Marine Le Pen reprenant la tête du premier tour à partir de janvier 2017. Il constate que le premier domine largement chez les personnes âgées (42% contre 14% pour la candidate FN) et la seconde chez les 35-49 ans, c'est-à-dire les actifs confrontés aux problèmes la vie de famille et de la vie professionnelles. Néanmoins, elle gagne 5 points chez les retraités après les critiques du programme de santé de François Fillon qui en perd 3 et domine chez les 50-64 (31% contre 21%) ainsi que chez les moins de 35 ans (24% suivie d'Emmanuel Macron à 21%). Avec 41% d'intention de vote dans la ruralité, elle devance largement Jean-Luc Mélenchon (15%), Emmanuel Macron (13%) et François Fillon (11%). Elle obtient 49% d'intentions de vote chez les ouvriers et 35% chez les employés mais n'obtient que 21% chez les CSP+, 18% chez les retraités et 17% chez les classes moyennes. François Fillon arrive en tête chez les catholiques avec 49% des voix, ceux-là votant pour elle à 25% pour les pratiquants et 29% pour les non-pratiquantsComment Marine Le Pen pourrait l'emporter contre François FillonLes catholiques pratiquants confirment leur attachement à François Fillon. Début février, elle est considérée comme une candidate « comme les autres » par 52% des Français, dont 78% des sympathisants FN et 73% des sympathisants LR, tout en restant considérée comme une personnalité d'extrême-droite à 73% (jusque dans son propre parti où seuls 13% des sympathisants reconnaissent le slogan "Ni droite ni gauche"). 47% des Français jugent que le FN est un parti « comme les autres », dont les sympathisants FN (79%) et LR (56%), ce qui reste inférieur aux 49% pensant l'inverse. 28% disent souhaiter sa victoire (contre 62%) et 38% la juge possible (contre 64%)Marine Le Pen est "une candidate comme les autres" pour 73% des sympathisants Les Républicains. D'après un sondage Elabe de février, les Français sont 58% à la créditer d'une volonté de changer les choses (plus qu'Emmanuel Macron à 53% et François Fillon à 39%) mais elle en inquiète 63%Au Liban, Marine Le Pen en quête de stature internationale. Les sondages attestent également d'une dynamique favorable à Marine Le Pen dans la fonction publique : 47,8% chez les policiers et militaires, 22,7% dans la fonction publique hospitalière (FPH), 20,2% dans la fonction publique territoriale (FPT), 19,4 % dans la fonction publique d'État (FPE) et 7,5% chez les enseignants. Elle arrive en tête des intentions de vote dans les catégories C et BPrésidentielle : la droitisation de l'électorat fonctionnaire profite à Marine Le Pen. Alors qu'elle est rattrapée par Emmanuel Macron dans la première moitié de mars, le dispositif Présitrack , un rolling quotidien d'OpinionWay/ORPI, la place à son plus haut pendant la campagne à 28% le 13 mars (25% pour Emmanuel Macron) et enregistre sa hausse soudaine dans les catégories populaires avec 46% (+11 points depuis la semaine précédente) dont les ouvriers (55%, +10 points), les salariés du privé (40%, +4 points), les moins diplômés (46%, +9 points) et les moins de 35 ans (33%, +5 points). Selon la même étude, son électorat, certain à 71% de son choix de vote (le plus élevé) se focalise essentiellement sur l'immigration (72%) et la sécurité (54%). De plus, son score au deuxième tour augmente à 41% face à Emmanuel Macron (+6) et à 45% face à François Fillon (+5)Sondage quotidien : Marine Le Pen au plus haut, en cette fin de semaine. Intentions de votes Financement de campagne En février 2016, le magazine britannique The Times révèle que le FN recherche une somme globale de 27 millions d'euros, dont 12 millions pour la présidentielle et 15 millions pour les législatives, pour 2017 et qu'il envisage de se tourner vers la First Cezch Russian Bank (FCRB), banque russe auprès de laquelle il avait déjà emprunté par le passé. Contacté par Le Parisien, le trésorier Wallerand de Saint-Just affirme que rien n'a encore été décidé mais confirme les refus des banques françaisesLe FN cherche un prêt de 27 millions d'euros. Courant avril et mai 2016, le FN écrit à sa banque historique, la Société générale, qui avait prêté 4 millions d'euros en 2012, aux autres banques françaises ainsi qu'aux sièges parisiens de 45 banques internationales, par exemples chinoises, indiennes, anglaises ou américaines. Marine Le Pen sollicite un entretien avec Frédéric Oudéa, président de la Fédération bancaire française, mais celui-ci la renvoie aux banques respectivesLe FN écrit à 45 banques pour financer ses campagnes de 2017Marine Le Pen blacklistée par les banques françaisesFN: quand Marine Le Pen peine à financer sa campagne pour les présidentielles. En décembre 2016, Le Canard enchaîné évoque un prêt de 28 millions d'euros contracté auprès d'une banque russe, information démentie par le parti. Il sera révélé en mars 2017 qu'elle a signé un projet de prêt de 3 millions d'euros avec Strategy Bank en juin mais qu'il n'y a pas eu de suite. Toujours en décembre, un élu républicain du congrès américain, Mike Turner, fait ouvrir une enquête par les renseignements américains pour s'intéresser aux liens unissant le parti français et le régime russe, en particulier pour un prêt de 30 millions pour aurait été contracté en février 2016 auprès d'une banque russe. Finalement, Marine Le Pen obtient 6 millions d'euros de Cotelec, micro-parti tenu par son père mais financé par des sympathisants frontistes, alors que le secrétaire général du mouvement Nicolas Bay avait invité les investisseurs du FN a adresser leurs dons directement au parti pour s'éviter un intermédiaire dérangeant. Le 3 janvier, Marine Le Pen indique qu'il lui manque encore les 6 autre millions Le 27 mars, elle affirme ne pas avoir encore contracté de prêt avec une banque étrangèreLe FN a encore besoin de six millions d'eurosLe FN veut se passer de Cotelec, le micro-parti de Jean-Marie Le PenFinancement du FN : le rapprochement Le Pen-Moscou inquiète WashingtonMarine Le Pen : "La nationalité française doit s'hériter ou se mériter"DIRECT 2017 - Mélenchon annule son meeting à Dijon pour "On n'est pas couché". Après son voyage de janvier aux États-Unis, Arnaud Montebourg, candidat à la primaire socialiste, lui trouve « deux parrains, Trump et Poutine » et la caricature en « parti de l'étranger »ARNAUD MONTEBOURG : MARINE LE PEN, C'EST "LE PARTI DE L'ÉTRANGER". A son QG, la présidente du parti reçoit des invités et donateurs français ou étrangers, comme des Italiens et des Anglais, pouvant être entrepreneurs ou avocat. Elle reçoit notamment la députée italienne Daniela Santanché (Forza Italia) et la nièce de Silvio Berlusconi. « En Italie on pense que personne ne veut soutenir Le Pen, mais c’est le contraire. Et j’aime son attitude : elle a du charisme »Au QG de Marine Le Pen, cocktail entre donateurs et délégation italienne. Représentation culturelle Sa présence au second tour étant assurée par tous les sondages sans exceptions, Marine Le Pen est la source d'inspiration de plusieurs œuvres de fictions mettant en scène sa présidence. Le premier est la bande-dessinée La présidente en 2015 de l'universitaire François Durpaire et du dessinateur Farid Boudjellal, vendu à 100 000 exemplaires, suivit de l'essai Le séisme : Marine Le Pen présidente du sociologue Michel Wieviorka en 2016, en attendant une autre bande-dessinée du dessinateur de Charlie-Hebdo Riss pour début 2017. Ces travaux, tous écrits par des personnalités engagées contre le Front national, brossent un portrait unanimement négatif voire catastrophique de ses années de pouvoirMARINE LE PEN PRÉSIDENTE : UNE POLITIQUE-FICTION À SUCCÈSRiss de Charlie Hebdo va publier une BD sur Marine Le Pen"Marine le Pen sera élue face à Hollande". Le 22 février, le film Chez nous, réalisé par le Belge Lucas Belvaux, sort en salle. Il met en scène une infirmière généreuse dont la popularité incite un parti d'extrême-droite a l'approcher pour qu'elle porte ses couleurs à des élections municipales. La représentation sociale des personnages évoque le FN du Nord, ouvriériste et social, tandis que la dirigeante du parti interprétée par Catherine Jacob, une femme blonde en coupe au carré, rappelle Marine Le Pen. La présidente du FN ne réagit pas elle-même mais plusieurs cadres du parti s'offusquent d'une « propagande anti-FN » financé par de l'argent public. Le film totalise 225 306 entrées au bout de deux semaines« Chez nous », le film de Lucas Belvaux qui énerve le FNThinly disguised Marine Le Pen movie character arouses fury of Front NationalDeux semaines après sa sortie, que faut-il penser du box-office du film « Chez nous » sur le FN ?. Galerie d'images MLP confpresse après rencontre Samir Geagea 21 février 2017.JPG|Conférence de presse après sa rencontre avec Samir Geagea, chef du parti Forces libanaises (21 février 2017) MLP Samir Geagea 21 février 2017.JPG|Rencontre au Liban avec Samir Geagea, chef du parti Forces libanaises (21 février 2017) MLP Forum Travaux publics 23 février 2017.JPG|Visite au forum des Travaux publics (23 février 2017) MLP Nantes 2 26 février 2017.JPG|Meeting de Nantes (26 février 2017) MLP Mont-Saint-Michel 27 février 2017.JPG|Au Mont Saint-Michel (27 février 2017) MLP Chateauroux 1.JPG|Meeting de Chateauroux (11 mars 2017) MLP Chateauroux 2.JPG|Meeting de Chateauroux (11 mars 2017) Farage Le Pen 13 mars 2017 2.JPG|Marine Le Pen interviewée par Nigel Farage (13 mars 2017) Farage Le Pen 13 mars 2017 3.JPG|Marine Le Pen interviewée par Nigel Farage (13 mars 2017) Farage Le Pen 13 mars 2017 1.JPG|Marine Le Pen interviewée par Nigel Farage (13 mars 2017) MLP Var 16 mars 2017.JPG|Rencontre avec les lecteurs et journalistes de Var-Matin lors d'un déplacement dans le Var (16 mars 2017) MLP Metz 18 mars 2017 1.JPG|Meeting de Metz (18 mars 2017) MLP Metz 18 mars 2017 2.JPG|Meeting de Metz (18 mars 2017) MLP Metz 18 mars 2017 3.JPG|Meeting de Metz (18 mars 2017) MLP Grand Débat TF1 20 mars 2017.JPG|Au début du Grand Débat de TF1 (20 mars 2017) MLP Tchad 1.JPG|Rencontre avec le président tchadien Idriss Déby (21 mars 2017) MLP Tchad 3.JPG|Rencontre avec le président tchadien Idriss Déby (21 mars 2017) MLP Tchad 2.JPG|Rencontre avec le président tchadien Idriss Déby (21 mars 2017) MLP Moscou 24 mai 2017 4.JPG|Visite de la Place Rouge (24 mars 2017) MLP Moscou 24 mai 2017 6.JPG|Visite de la Place Rouge (24 mars 2017) MLP Moscou 24 mai 2017 1.JPG|Visite de l'église des Douze-Apôtres au Kremlin (24 mars 2017) MLP Moscou 24 mai 2017 2.JPG||Visite de l'église des Douze-Apôtres au Kremlin (24 mars 2017) MLP Moscou 24 mai 2017 3.JPG||Visite de l'église des Douze-Apôtres au Kremlin (24 mars 2017) MLP Moscou 24 mai 2017 5.JPG||Visite de l'église des Douze-Apôtres au Kremlin (24 mars 2017) MLP Moscou 24 mai 2017 7.JPG||Visite de l'église des Douze-Apôtres au Kremlin (24 mars 2017) MLP Poutine 24 mars 2017 1.JPG|Rencontre avec Vladimir Poutine (24 mars 2017) MLP Poutine 24 mars 2017 2.JPG|Rencontre avec Vladimir Poutine (24 mars 2017) MLP Poutine 24 mars 2017 3.JPG|Rencontre avec Vladimir Poutine (24 mars 2017) MLP Poutine 24 mars 2017 4.JPG|Rencontre avec Vladimir Poutine (24 mars 2017) MLP Poutine 24 mars 2017 5.JPG|Rencontre avec Vladimir Poutine (24 mars 2017) MLP Lille 26 mars 2017.JPG|Meeting de Lille (26 mars 2017) MLP MEDEF 28 mars 2017.JPG|Grand oral du MEDEF (28 mars 2017) Autre *Élection présidentielle française de 2017 *Campagne présidentielle de François Fillon de 2017 *Campagne présidentielle d'Emmanuel Macron de 2017 Références 51% des gendarmes voteraient pour Marine Le Pen (16,5% pour Emmanuel Macron et 14% pour François Fillon)http://www.lopinion.fr/blog/secret-defense/sondage-51-gendarmes-marine-pen-124713. [] Catégorie:Campagne électorale par personne Catégorie:Front national Catégorie:Election présidentielle française de 2017